Motus et bouche cousue
by Logan O'Neill
Summary: La relation entre Castle et Beckett évolue. Les deux partenaires jouent à un petit jeu qui pourrait les amener vers un point de non retour...De plus, des meurtres étranges indiquent la présence d'un tueur en série et la presse est en ébullition.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Logan O'Neill

Titre : « Motus et bouche cousue »

Saison: 4 après "Once upon a crime".

Castle et ses personnages appartiennent à Andrew Marlowe. Mais si jamais il veut se débarrasser de Castle, il peut me le refiler, je prendrai soin de lui.

C'est ma première immersion dans le monde de Castle, toutes les critiques, bien sûr constructives, sont les bienvenues.

UN

La pluie tombait depuis cinq minutes, doucement, bruit léger et continu, tranquille et diffus. Les façades grises, les rideaux tagués et les enseignes borgnes pleuraient, mêlant l'eau aux hydrocarbures, dans une vaine tentative de laver la Grande Pomme de la noirceur distillée par les sentiments humains. Ici et là, parmi les débris, une silhouette féline s'arrachait aux ombres qui l'entouraient pour disparaître aussitôt sous une voiture stationnée. La ville était endormie, inconsciente du malheur qui venait de frapper. Comme maintes fois auparavant, la nuit avait emporté une vie sans déranger les rêves, les cauchemars, les ébats de millions de ses citoyens. Cependant, il y avait de ceux qui étaient payés pour savoir comment de sombres desseins avaient pu amener une personne à en tuer une autre. Puis, il y avait ce drôle d'énergumène qui noircissait des milliers de pages avec ces mêmes sentiments destructeurs.

Richard Castle regardait défiler les rues désertes à travers la vitre côté passager de la Crown Vic. Tout était réuni pour que son imagination d'écrivain puise dans les événements. Il savait peu de choses à propos de cette nouvelle affaire, mais l'adresse que Beckett lui avait donné – une zone connue pour ses dealers et ses prostituées - était alléchante. Le temps était idéal, empreint de mélancolie et orageux, comme si le spleen pouvait être brisé par un coup de colère imprévisible. Selon Espo, le crime était plutôt inhabituel. Il avait ajouté sur le SMS envoyé à Kate que "ça devrait plaire à l'esprit tordu d'écrivain de Castle". Pourtant, la pluie et le manque de repos le rendaient maussade et aujourd'hui, il devait bien l'avouer, la perspective d'un crime en pleine nuit ne l'excitait pas vraiment.

Si quatre ans plus tôt, le sensationnel et les détails sordides l'emportaient, son penchant pour le macabre s'était quelque peu atténué depuis. L'écrivain était à présent plus enclin à explorer le côté collatéral des crimes. Il les abordait d'une façon plus humaine, ressentait la douleur, la détresse, la peine, l'angoisse et le désespoir de ceux qui pleuraient. Le contraire aurait été illogique. Il l'avait lui-même vécu, dans sa chair et dans son âme. L'adrénaline qui se déverse dans le sang, la nausée qui frappe les viscères, la recherche du souffle qui remplira de nouveau les poumons d'air, l'impression de que le monde s'écroule autour de soi sans qu'on puisse rien y faire... Le Capitaine Roy Montgomery était un bon policier, un bon père, un bon mari et un bon ami. Il avait fait une erreur, unique, et elle lui avait été fatale. Ses chaînes s'étaient alourdies et enroulées autour de son cou pendant dix-neuf longues années et elles avaient fini par l'étouffer et l'écraser sous leur poids. Castle détourna son attention des rues faiblement éclairées pour la porter sur sa partenaire. Il déglutit sans même s'en apercevoir, le souvenir était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Le sang poisseux et chaud sur ses mains, sur son uniforme, sur l'herbe fraîche du cimetière. Il avait failli la perdre quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'une balle avait violé sa poitrine. Le sniper s'était envolé, il s'était évaporé, mais les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué subsistaient. Son corps s'était remis de sa blessure, mais psychologiquement cela avait rajouté des briques au mur qu'elle s'était érigé à la mort de sa mère. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis peu. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain. Ces derniers temps, des ouvertures commençaient à apparaître dans ce mur qui semblait inexpugnable. Il en était conscient et il laissait à Kate le soin de mener la barque. Castle s'adaptait, craignant de la faire fuir, acceptant ce qu'elle consentait à lui donner, pour l'instant. Il parvenait tant bien que mal à se contenter de la proximité physique injustifiée, des frôlements déguisés, des regards insistants, des sourires qui se dessinaient sur les douces courbes de ses lèvres autrefois figées. Récemment, un autre sentiment, ou plutôt l'expression de celui-ci, était apparu comme un signe supplémentaire de l'érosion de ce mur. C'était implicite, une façon détournée et bien moins agréable de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui: la jalousie. Cette jalousie qu'elle ne craignait plus de lui montrer ouvertement. Une jalousie incisive, accompagnée d'une rage contenue et froide, d'une indécision douloureuse. Il avait vu tout cela dans ses yeux, ses mots le lui avaient fait comprendre quand elle pressentit en Sophia Turner une rivale, déçue de ne pas avoir été la seule et unique muse de Richard Castle. La jalousie ou l'envie de la possession. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Castle s'étira, ses yeux encore focalisés sur la figure qui se détachait de la pénombre extérieure.

-Castle...

-Hum?

-Arrêtez de faire ça.

-Faire quoi?

-Me fixer avec un sourire carnassier.

Il tourna le regard vers l'avant, portant le café à sa bouche pour déguiser ce sourire qui s'était quelque peu estompé mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Les images qui s'étaient mises en branle dans son esprit à l'évocation du mot "possession" ne le poussaient pas forcément à la retenue.

Le silence s'était doucement installé dans l'habitacle. Ce n'était pas un silence incommodant ni maladroit, c'était un silence reposant, le calme avant la tempête. Beckett en avait besoin avant de commencer une nouvelle affaire et Castle le savait, aussi il le respectait. C'était une façon comme une autre pour lui de finir sa nuit. Enfin, finir était un bien grand mot. Il était trois heures du matin lorsque la sonnerie de son portable l'avait réveillé. Castle était au milieu d'un rêve où se mêlaient des images confuses de Kate et de Sophia Turner. Un mois après sa mort, elle hantait encore ses rêves et perturbait son sommeil. Il se sentait de plus en plus las, tant son sommeil était fragile et ses rêves usants. Mais il ne voulait rien paraître. Rick tentait tant bien que mal de rester égal à lui-même, grand gamin, partenaire attentionné et fin limier. Mais la fatigue s'accumulant, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et la fatigue, il la ressentait d'autant plus à cette heure tardive, faite pour le sommeil, même léger et rempli de rêves agités. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, se refermaient d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Bercé par le ronronnement de la voiture et la conduite souple de Kate, il se sentit glisser peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée. Son sommeil se brisa brusquement lorsque une chaleur moite traversa le tissu de son pantalon.

-Merde! S'exclama-t-il tout en se redressant brusquement sur son siège. Il s'était assoupi avec la tasse de café dans la main.

-Castle, il faut dormir la nuit!

-C'est vous qui m'avez réveillé à trois heures du matin! Rétorqua-t-il en s'essuyant frénétiquement le pantalon avec une des lingettes que Kate gardait dans la boîte à gants.

Kate haussa un sourcil, interloquée. Elle n'était pas habituée au ton sec qu'il avait employé. Et ce n'était pas un juron qu'il venait de lâcher? Étonnant chez Castle.

-Si vous ne voulez plus que je vous appelle lorsqu'une affaire se présente en pleine nuit, vous n'avez qu'à le dire. Personne vous oblige à venir.

Un blanc. Juste le ronronnement du moteur. Dehors, le feu passa au rouge et la voiture s'immobilisa.

-Désolé, je n'ai toujours pas assez de caféine dans mon organisme... Je ne voulais pas... Castle ne trouvait pas ses mots, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il passa une main hésitante par ses cheveux encore humides. Kate connaissait bien ce geste, Castle était fatigué et nerveux. Elle secoua la tête, impossible de lui en vouloir. Ces jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants pour lui et, malgré qu'il fasse de tout son possible pour le cacher, elle voyait bien que les événements qui avaient entouré la mort et la trahison de Sophia Turner l'avaient atteint plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'avouer.

-Castle, respirez. D'habitude c'est moi qui est intraitable sans ma dose de caféine. Vous avez bien le droit de l'être pour une fois. Elle l'obséquia d'un léger sourire pour le mettre à l'aise et cela fonctionna car il le lui rendit aussitôt. Leurs regards, comme bien souvent ces dernières semaines, s'accrochèrent plus que de raison.

-Kate... sa voix n'était quasiment qu'un murmure.

-Hum? Dit-elle encore engluée dans ses yeux bleus.

-C'est vert.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des commentaires. C'est très encourageant, très stimulant, voire un peu flippant.

Je continue d'emprunter Castle à Mister Marlowe, il ne m'appartient toujours pas. Dommage.

**DEUX**

Il ne leur fut pas difficile de trouver le lieu du crime. Les gyrophares de deux voitures de police répandaient leur lumière éclatante sur les pierres grises du bâtiment. Kate gara sa Crown Vic à proximité et sortit de celle-ci suivie de Castle. L'écrivain faisait la grimace. Le café avait tâché son pantalon et l'humidité s'était répandue jusqu'au pli de l'aine. C'était très inconfortable. Il finit de boutonner sa veste pour cacher tant bien que mal la trace disgracieuse et dut rattraper Beckett en pressant le pas. Castle passa en trottinant devant un policier en uniforme qui gardait la porte de l'immeuble qui hocha la tête en le voyant. Après plus de trois ans et demi à côtoyer les gens de la police, toutes les têtes lui étaient familières.

Kate avait compté quatre étages en arrivant devant le bâtiment. Esposito lui avait signalé que le corps se trouvait au dernier étage. Elle se retourna machinalement, habituée à sentir la présence de Castle derrière elle. Il ne la regardait pas, occupé qu'il était finalement à défaire le dernier bouton de sa veste qui l'empêchait de déployer ses longues foulées. Kate eut juste le temps de poser une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

-Castle, arrêtez de faire mu-muse avec votre veston et regardez où vous allez. Vous avez failli me rentrer dedans.

L'écrivain la regarda, un sourire narquois sur son visage non-rasé depuis la veille.

-Vous aimeriez bien que je vous fasse du rentre-dedans...

Sa main encore posée sur son torse, elle le repoussa doucement, feignant l'harassement. Puis Beckett se retourna pour faire face aux escaliers. Castle défit un deuxième bouton et la suivit en râlant.

-Quelle sottise! Qui est l'idiot qui a construit un immeuble de quatre étages et n'a pas eu la bonne idée d'y inclure un ascenseur!

La fin des escaliers ouvrait sur un couloir sombre. Une ampoule sur deux ne fonctionnait plus, jetant la pénombre à intervalles réguliers sur les silhouettes des deux partenaires au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Au fond, entre un gros vase aux fleurs fanées et un sac de poubelle abandonné depuis quelques jours (un jus marron avait coulé sur le sol et y avait caillé), patientait un autre policier en uniforme.

-Détective Beckett... salua-t-il poliment. Puis se retourna vers l'écrivain. Eh, mec! Comment ça va Castle? L'agent Molina lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

-Bien Joe, et toi? S'enquit-il se massant l'endroit de l'impact.

-Mieux depuis que tu as signé le bouquin pour ma nana. Elle était folle, tu l'aurais vue, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Oubliés les soucis, j'ai passé une soirée d'enfer mon pote!

Castle lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra dans l'appartement après lui en avoir tapé cinq. Le sourire s'évanouit instantanément de son visage. Il se tourna vers Beckett, le nez retroussé. Malgré ses quarante ans, les mimiques qu'il employait inconsciemment lui donnaient un petit air de gamin que Kate appréciait particulièrement. En le regardant elle avait l'impression de voir un enfant de cinq ans devant une assiette d'épinards. Elle se fustigea mentalement, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer ces derniers temps. Réprimant le sourire qui commençait à naître sur ses lèvres, elle reporta son attention sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient. C'était le salon à en juger par le mobilier et c'était surtout un bazar indescriptible. La saleté et le désordre jouaient au coude-à-coude avec la puanteur et... -Castle leva un pied, il avait écrasé quelque chose- les cafards.

-Je vais devoir jeter mes chaussures avant de rentrer à la maison. Quelle horreur!

-Si ce type n'avait pas été assassiné, il serait mort du tétanos, d'une septicémie ou bouffé par les cancrelats, commenta Lanie avec une moue de dégoût identique à celle de Castle. Beckett, Monsieur l'écrivain, bienvenus chez Derek Morris.

-Ah, non, pitié, pas ça... lâcha Castle, restant quelque peu en retrait. Devant le regard interrogatif des deux femmes, il explicita ses propos. Je n'aime pas les clowns.

-Voyons, Castle, vous n'allez pas nous dire que _Ç__a _vous a traumatisé à ce point-là?

-Non, Beckett. Mon aversion pour les clowns est bien plus ancienne. Non, que je veuille dire par là que je suis vieux... mais je vous assure que Stephen King n'y est pour rien. C'est juste que je n'aime pas leur visage tartiné au maquillage bon marché et gras, leur nez rouge ridicule, leur accoutrement plus voyant qu'un sapin de Noël. Puis il y a ces chaussures. E-nor-mes! C'est à méditer, croyez-moi. Ces types doivent avoir un complexe d'infériorité pour porter des trucs pareils! Vous savez ce qu'on dit...

-Castle, vous nous ferez votre exposé plus tard, tenta de l'arrêter Beckett qui sentait un des fameux monologues interminables et sans queue-ni-tête commencer.

-Non, non, Kate, laisse-le finir.

La détective fusilla son amie du regard. Donnez carte blanche à un Castle déchaîné et vous pourriez le regretter.

-Merci Docteur. Je disais donc que cela relève certainement d'un complexe d'infériorité. Des études scientifiques démontrent que par la taille des extrémités, pieds et mains, on peut plus ou moins juger de la taille de l'organe...

-Castle, s'il-vous-plaît...

-Mais Beckett. Imaginez-vous ce que ça cache! Quel genre de perversion peut sous-entendre le fait de porter de telles chaussures? Elles font au moins dix pointures de plus que ses pieds! Ce doit être tout pe...

-Castle, vous allez la fermer! Répliqua Beckett en roulant des yeux. Nous avons du travail.

-Yo! Boss, Castle... Esposito venait d'arriver, juste à temps pour leur faire le topo sur la victime. Il sortit son calepin et commença à énumérer les données récoltées. Nous avons ici Monsieur Derek Morris. Son identité est confirmée par le contenu de son porte-feuille. Quarante ans. Cette, euh, piaule, c'est bien son petit nid douillet comme le témoignent le courrier et l'adresse trouvée sur son permis de conduire. Son corps a été découvert par son cousin, Marty, qui était hébergé par Derek, il y a maintenant – Javier regarda sa montre- un peu moins d'une heure. Il rentrait après avoir fait la fête avec des potes quand il a trouvé la porte entrebâillée. En rentrant, la première chose qu'il a vu c'était son cousin au sol et sans vie.

-Où est Ryan? demanda Castle à Esposito, habitué de voir les deux détectives ensemble.

-Il a remarqué une caméra à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Un des voisins nous a dit que le propriétaire vit à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. Il est allé voir s'il peut nous donner les enregistrements.

-Bien. Lanie, que peux-tu nous dire?

Quatre paires d'yeux se retournèrent alors vers le cadavre, étalé sur une pile de papiers et de journaux divers, près d'un canapé à moitié défoncé et d'une table basse remplie de canettes de bière vides. Derek Morris était encore vêtu de ses vêtements de clown, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Ceux-ci étaient composés d'une veste de costume rouge à petits pois jaunes, ouverte sur une chemise bleu électrique qui sortait du pantalon, vert à carreaux, et offraient une vue imprenable sur une bedaine proéminente. La panoplie était complétée par une paire de chaussures rouges et jaunes, grotesques par sa taille en rapport avec l'horizontalité du corps. Ses yeux grand-ouverts étaient voilés et fixaient le plafond avec un regard de poisson mort. Sa perruque avait glissé et laissait apparaître un crâne aux cheveux clairsemés. Un orifice propre sur son front laissait échapper un faible filet rouge qui contrastait avec le blanc de sa peau maquillée. Mais le plus troublant était sa bouche. Ses lèvres avaient été cousues et le meurtrier avait glissé quelque chose dedans.

-La cause de la mort est plutôt évidente. Lanie fit un geste circulaire avec sa main gantée signalant l'orifice par lequel la balle était rentrée. Je dirais que c'est un calibre 38 selon la forme, tiré à bout touchant. La balle est sortie par l'arrière du crâne. Les quatre acolytes regardèrent vers le fond de la pièce. On pouvait voir un trou dans le mur. Castle s'approcha espérant y trouver le projectile mais un agent de la police scientifique l'en dissuada, agacé. La réputation de touche-à-tout de l'écrivain n'était plus à faire.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres traces de violence et il est certainement mort sur le coup, poursuivit Lanie. J'estime l'heure de sa mort entre 23h et minuit.

-Et pour sa bouche? Demanda Beckett.

-Nous saurons tout cela lorsque j'aurai mon tête-à-tête avec Monsieur Morris à la morgue.

La demi-heure qui suivit; Beckett et Castle la passèrent à s'horrifier devant l'état de l'habitation. L'écrivain avait l'impression de qu'il y avait eu surenchère de la part du tueur bien que le peu de choses de valeur que Derek Morris pouvait avoir se trouvaient dans l'appartement; La police scientifique semblait quelque peu désemparée au milieu de ce capharnaüm, dénichant partout une myriade d'empreintes et de substances douteuses. Ils auraient du mal à faire le tri car, de toute évidence, les deux occupants du logis avaient oublié l'existence du balai et de la serpillière et ce depuis des années.

Le seul qui pourrait valider la supposition de Castle était le cousin; Celui-ci, bien éméché, avait vomi tripes et boyaux depuis l'arrivée des policiers, rendant tout interrogatoire impossible. Peu importait, vu son état d'ébriété il aurait été incapable de tuer son cousin de façon aussi propre. Les probabilités pour qu'il se tire une balle dans le pied ou qu'il finisse par tourner l'arme du mauvais côté étaient bien plus importantes. Castle et Beckett avaient attendu qu'il se réveille pour lui poser des questions, mais son taux d'alcoolémie devait crever le plafond car son sommeil était lourd et inébranlable. Lanie avait même dû s'assurer qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le coma.

-Je ne sais pas si l'on pourra en tirer quelque chose, commenta Castle, dubitatif. A chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est pour vomir ou ronfler.

-Il finira bien par dessoûler, répondit Kate à qui l'odeur infecte de l'appartement et les émanations d'alcool régurgité commençaient à irriter les narines.

Ils allaient quitter l'appartement pour se rendre au Poste lorsque Ryan revint et se dirigea vers eux.

-Pas de chance avec la caméra. Elle ne fonctionne plus depuis des années. Les yeux bleus du policier pétillaient malgré l'heure et les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il apportait. Castle se sentit quelque peu jaloux. A lui, le mariage ne lui avait jamais autant réussi. Ryan était visiblement heureux dans sa vie de jeune époux.

-Il faudrait que vous interrogiez les voisins pour savoir si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose. Insistez sur le bruit d'un coup de feu.

-C'est fait. Tout l'immeuble dormait. Personne n'a entendu de coup de feu. Mais la jeune femme qui vit juste en dessous de l'appartement dit avoir entendu un bruit mat à 23h 45.

-Le bruit du corps tombant au sol, inerte, sur la pile de papiers, déduit Castle; Il regarda l'endroit où la victime se trouvait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ryan en arquant un sourcil. C'est plutôt précis. 23H 45...

-Elle tentait de dormir depuis une bonne heure et y était presque arrivée lorsque le bruit l'en a empêchée. Elle a regardé l'heure sur son réveil instinctivement, éclaircit Ryan qui visiblement s'était posé la même question que lui.

-Bien. Nous retournons au Poste. Dès que la Belle au bois dormant se réveillera, amenez-nous-le pour que l'on puisse l'interroger.

-D'accord Boss. A plus tard. Ryan disparut dans l'une des chambres, sifflotant gaiement. Castle le regarda, interloqué. C'était un comportement quelque peu incongru sur une scène de crime. Il fit une petite note mentale, c'était bien du Ryan donc du Raley, cela pourrait alléger un moment délicat dans son prochain roman.

-Vous venez? Kate était déjà à l'entrée de l'appartement, l'attendant. Castle se retourna alors et lui emboîta le pas. Il fit un signe à Molina, toujours au même endroit qu'une heure plus tôt. Le policier les regardait partir en secouant la tête. Castle et Beckett marchaient côte à côte, leurs manches se frôlant à chaque pas, dans une proximité totalement injustifiée.

-A propos Beckett...

-Hum? Kate l'écoutait distraitement, les rouages de son cerveau marchant à cent à l'heure sur l'affaire en cours, le tableau blanc se dessinant déjà dans sa tête.

-Au cas où ça vous intéresserait, je fais du 45...

Elle roula des yeux. Son partenaire, toujours trop proche, la regardait avec un air mutin. Elle finit par sourire, un sourire, léger et fugace. Castle s'en aperçut. Personne ne la connaissait mieux que lui. Ses sourires, ses gestes, ses mimiques et ses paroles... il y avait du nouveau dans son comportement. Du nouveau dans son attitude envers lui. Rick considéra son sourire comme engageant et il osa mettre une main au bas de son dos pour l'accompagner un instant, une légère pression qu'il s'autorisait de plus en plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Bloups, à Audrey 1986, à IFON91, à Madoka Ayu, à Lizzyana, à Bones-Booth156, à Fuck'Yeah-21, à Bisounours1998, à SophyCA, à lara, à lille 76, à Guest, à ciliega et à Schmette pour leurs commentaires. Votre enthousiasme est mon énergie.

Je sais, c'est court. Mais promis, demain vous en aurez bien plus. Castle ne m'appartient toujours pas, à mon plus grand regret, cela va sans dire.

TROIS

Du café. Il avait absolument besoin de sa dose de caféine. La machine à expresso se trouvait dans la salle de repos, il l'avait offerte à ses collègues trois ans plus tôt et elle faisait les délices des caféïnomanes de la brigade. Oubliés le jus de chaussette et le breuvage froid, le percolateur était une bénédiction. Castle posa deux tasses sur le bac de récupération, retira le porte-filtre amovible, le tapota doucement sur un coin du bac à café pour en éliminer la mouture et le remplit de nouveau. Une pression sur l'interrupteur et ses ouïes captèrent le léger clic de la machine qui se mit en branle. Rick imagina le parcours de l'eau, du réservoir vers la chaudière où la résistance faisait grimper la température. L'eau, à 90 degrés, pénétrait alors le porte-filtre et imbibait le café et voilà la vapeur qui montait et l'odeur de café qui envahit immédiatement ses narines. Castle inhala profondément, ferma les yeux avec une moue de contentement et se laissa emporter par la douceur amère qui s'insinuait en lui.

-Junkie.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, un sourire satisfait sur son visage fatigué, il se retourna. Nul besoin de voir qui s'adressait à lui en un terme si peu flatteur. Il pouvait parfaitement deviner l'air pince-sans-rire, le sourcil arqué et les mains sur les hanches dans une pose faussement autoritaire de sa partenaire. La malice était cachée dans la nuance de sa voix, dans la lueur amusée de son regard aux éclats verts.

-Vous pouvez parler. Cette addiction est tout aussi mienne que votre.

Castle ouvrit enfin les yeux, se retourna vers la machine, soudain mal-à-l'aise, de peur que ses mots aient été surinterprétés, sachant très bien que le lien entre le café et l'affection qu'il lui portait était vite fait. Parfois son cerveau ne parvenait pas à filtrer les paroles et la vie réelle n'était pas un de ses livres, il ne pouvait pas les effacer en appuyant sur une touche.

Le liquide brun avait fini de couler et l'écrivain en profita pour reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il ajoutait un soupçon de vanille et une légère touche de crème aux deux tasses. Il en tendit une à Beckett, frôlant ses doigts au passage, et entoura l'autre de ses grandes mains, se laissant envahir par une autre des sensations qu'il appréciait dans ce rituel du café: la chaleur de la tasse. Kate était restée au seuil de la porte, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents blanches. Savait-elle ce que ce simple geste pouvait provoquer en lui? L'écrivain trouva soudainement la spirale de crème posée sur la surface de son café tout à fait captivante. Il était confus, il ne savait plus s'il en faisait trop ou pas assez. Il oscillait entre la provocation et la fuite, craignant que s'il la brusquait trop ce ne soit elle qui fasse deux pas en arrière alors qu'il ne voulait en faire qu'un en avant. Il marchait à tâtons et il ne savait pas vraiment où pouvait-il poser ses mains. Sentant qu'il se noyait dans le silence oppressant, il décida de sortir au plus vite de la salle de repos mais Kate l'arrêta, la main sur son avant-bras. Castle fut alors obligé de lever le regard.

-Respirez Castle. Elle éprouvait apparemment un malin plaisir à le mettre mal-à-l'aise ces derniers temps, c'était une proie facile.

Avec un pincement de lèvres Castle la regarda d'un air défiant. C'était un jeu dangereux et il le savait, mais si elle voulait lancer les dés, il allait sauter les cases, une à une. Cette danse, ils la pratiquaient depuis plus de trois ans, mais le tempo et la musique avaient changé. Ils avaient changé. Rick avait grandi à son contact, Kate avait appris à le respecter et à l'apprécier. Ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était bien plus profond, avait muté avec le temps. Le jeu, cette fois-ci, en valait bien la chandelle et il n'y avait pas de piège pour les renvoyer à la case-départ. Une fois les dés tirés, il fallait avancer, sans se retourner. Ce petit jeu pouvait les emmener très, très, mais alors très loin. Castle en eut un frisson, de crainte ou de plaisir, il n'aurait su le dire.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore un merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, j'apprécie énormément vos encouragements et je dois dire que c'est plutôt stimulant. Alors, surtout n'arrêtez pas.

Ricky n'est pas à moi, comme ne l'est aucun personnage de la série. En ce qui concerne les nouveaux individus présents dans ce chapitre, si Marlowe les veut, je lui en fais certainement cadeau.

QUATRE

Rick patientait assis sur sa chaise près du bureau de Beckett pendant que celle-ci commençait à remplir le tableau blanc. Elle y avait affiché deux portraits de la victime, l'un montrait un homme au visage rond et rubicond aux cheveux rares, l'autre avait été pris sur la scène du crime. Les quelques informations qu'ils avaient glanées, fusionnées aux renseignements apportés par Ryan et Espo, étaient annotées dessous. Derek Morris était un type assez insignifiant. Il avait à son actif quelques délits mineurs durant sa jeunesse puis avait enchaîné petit boulot après petit boulot. Il était natif de New York et il y avait habité toute sa vie. Jamais marié, pas d'enfants, les voisins ne le connaissaient que très peu si ce n'était pour son penchant pour l'alcool et sa manie d'entasser ses sacs poubelle près de la porte. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ils espéraient que le cousin Marty leur permettrait de compléter quelque peu ce tableau succinct et que Lanie ne tarderait pas à les appeler avec ses premières constatations.

-Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir d'intéressant dans sa bouche pour qu'on lui ait cousue, se questionna Beckett qui avait inscrit le mot « bouche » suivi d'un signe d'interrogation. Puis elle se tourna vers la colonne des mobiles. Apparemment rien n'a été volé.

-Il n'y avait rien à voler, sauf si l'on veut ouvrir un musée des horreurs.

-Oui, c'est ce que l'on peut croire. Mais il faut attendre que Marty ait retrouvé son état normal pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression de que son état normal n'est pas forcément la sobriété mais plutôt l'ébriété. Les gars de l'identité judiciaire m'ont dit que dans le frigo il n'y avait que quatre choses: des bouteilles de bière, de la moutarde, des cafards momifiés et de la moisissure.

-Je pense qu'on peut écarter le crime à caractère sexuel... rétorqua Kate avec un hoquet de dégoût.

-Là, vous êtes quelque peu catégorique. Que faites-vous du prestige de l'uniforme? La jeune femme roula des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas avec des sarcasmes et des traits d'esprit qu'on va avancer.

Castle se tourna une fois de plus vers le tableau, plus sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. La balle entre les deux yeux est le propre d'une exécution. Cependant, le fait d'avoir cousu la bouche de la victime pourrait être une signature, dit-il en réfléchissant.

-Oui... Peut-être pourrions-nous chercher dans la base de données si d'autres meurtres présentent le même mode opératoire, déclara Kate en contournant le bureau et reprenant sa place face à l'ordinateur.

L'écrivain se pencha légèrement sur le bureau de sa partenaire pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'écran. Kate se fraya un accès dans la base de données de la police en donnant son numéro de plaque et son mot de passe puis lança une recherche en sélectionnant les critères « bouche cousue ».

Un bruit de talons les fit tourner à l'unisson et Karpowsky apparut, sa chevelure frisée semblant former un halo autour de sa tête sous l'effet de la lumière bleutée des néons rectangulaires.

-Votre belle au bois dormant est arrivée.

Beckett devait bien avouer que Castle avait raison. Le cousin Marty semblait avoir accumulé assez d'alcool durant ces derniers mois pour vivre dans une brume éthylique pour le restant de sa vie. Les gars avaient ramené le gai luron au Poste dix minutes plus tôt et il avait déjà vomi à deux reprises dans la salle d'interrogatoire. L'odeur y était tellement nauséabonde que Castle en vînt à penser que quitte à choisir il aurait préféré celle de l'avant-dernier client de Lanie, un type resté en plein soleil dans son appartement du cinquième étage pendant des mois. Rick doutait qu'il puisse se retenir d'expulser son petit déjeuner hors de son corps si cousin Marty recommençait. Pour retrouver sa contenance, il porta son regard sur Kate qui ne semblait aucunement importunée par les effluves qui avaient pris possession de la salle. Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse un malheur au Poker.

-Monsieur Morris, quand avez-vous vu votre cousin pour la dernière fois? Beckett se décida à commencer son interrogatoire dès que l'estomac de Marty eut gagné un semblant de tranquillité.

-Euh, vivant ou mort?

-Vivant, de préférence, répliqua Beckett.

-Hum... Marty se grattait la tête d'une main et s'essuyait la commissure des lèvres de l'autre. Je sais pas. Je crois que je dormais quand il est parti. Quand je me suis réveillé il était plus là. Les yeux globuleux et voilés de Marty se fixèrent sur Beckett puis sur Castle. Sais plus... je travaille pas en ce moment, j'ai plus le sens du temps. Les jours passent, les heures passent. Sais pas, vraiment.

Avec un grincement poussif de sa chaise, Castle se leva et sortit de la salle. Au bout de quelques minutes il était de retour avec une tasse de café fumante qu'il plaça devant Marty. Celui-ci la regarda pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à Beckett qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Ah, merci mon pote! Lâcha-t-il soudain comme s'il venait de comprendre de quoi il s'agisait. Marty but le café brûlant d'un coup, sous le regard interloqué des deux partenaires. Le passage ininterrompu de l'alcool avait sûrement rendu langue et œsophage insensibles.

-La seule chose que je me souviens, continua-t-il, est de l'autre folle qui tapait à la porte comme si elle voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds; He, he... elle oui, elle était sortie de ses gonds! Le cousin Marty riait à gorge déployée. Une folle je te dis mon pote. A présent il portait toute son hilarité sur Castle qui le regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et d'incompréhension. Elle est venue foutre son bazar parce que Derek avait mis la musique à fond. Elle disait avec sa voix qui sort du nez et ses bigoudis stupides sur sa tête de fouine qu'il était trop tard pour écouter de la musique de cinglés à fond. Comme s'il y avait une heure pour écouter _I was made for loving you baby__!_ Il leva la main pour en taper cinq à Castle mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. C'est, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Et c'était quand qu'elle est venue foutre "son bazar"? Demanda Castle en mettant des guillemets avec ses mains sur les deux derniers mots.

-Ben, sais pas. Hier, avant-hier... Il grattait les quelques poils qui ornaient ses joues flasques et son menton fuyant, les sourcils froncés. Castle se demandait comment pouvait-il se raser sans se blesser dans son état. Tout à coup le visage de Marty s'éclaira. Hey, si j'étais vous, je demanderais à la vieille. Marty était tout fier d'avoir donné un conseil aux flics. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et leva quelque peu le menton. Ce mouvement soudain ne fit que remuer son estomac de nouveau et un jet brunâtre vînt se répandre sur la table. Kate fut assez rapide pour éviter les éclaboussures, mais Castle n'eut pas cette chance. Décidément, aujourd'hui il avait un rapport quelque peu conflictuel avec le café.

Rick se leva d'une humeur massacrante accentuée par les rires que l'on entendait à travers la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ryan et Espo passaient vraisemblablement un bon moment à ses dépends. Il quitta la salle sous le regard amusé de Kate, accompagné d'effluves que lui remuaient l'estomac et se dirigea vers les toilettes sans oublier de fusiller du regard ses deux amis.

Lorsque l'écrivain revînt, Kate en avait fini avec le cousin Marty et elle écrivait déjà les nouvelles informations sur le tableau blanc. Rick put y lire une piste à suivre. Derek travaillait pour une boîte assurant des spectacles de toutes sortes. Castle la connaissait pour avoir fait appel à leurs services à deux reprises qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les clowns. Elle jouissait d'une bonne réputation, aussi il était étonné de qu'un individu comme Derek puisse travailler pour eux. La StokEntertainment demandait des références, un curriculum solide. Leur victime ne rentrait pas dans le moule.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit un bond sur sa chaise lorsque la voix de Beckett sonna près, très près de son oreille.

-Castle, vous venez ou vous continuez de rêver?

Apparemment, le jeu reprenait. Il comptait bien y participer lui aussi. Sa tête pivota légèrement, son nez à quelques centimètres de celui de Beckett qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ses lèvres se courbèrent dans le plus arrogant des sourires. Pourquoi continuer à rêver quand l'objet de mes fantasmes se tient à quelques centimètres de moi? Parfois la réalité est bien plus stimulante... Ses mots se terminèrent dans un murmure qui paralysa Kate. Il en profita pour se lever soudainement et la laisser plantée, là, dans une posture incongrue étant donné qu'il ne se trouvait plus personne sur la chaise et qu'elle restait penchée sur le vide. Pantalon tâché, chemise mouillée et toujours pas rasé, il s'avança vers l'ascenseur l'air satisfait. Une petite pression sur le bouton d'appel et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sans attendre. Il s'y engouffra et ce petit sourire arrogant qu'il continuait d'afficher s'élargit lorsque sa vue se posa de nouveau sur sa coéquipière. Elle s'était redressée mais était restée sur place, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les sourcils froncés.

-Beckett, vous venez ou vous continuez de rêver? s'exclama Castle assez fort pour que ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi la petite scène entre eux lèvent la tête et perçoivent l'embarras de Kate. Elle finit par atterrir et le rejoignit sous le regard insistant de leurs collègues qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: que la porte se ferme sur Castle et Beckett pour parier sur qui craquerait en premier.

A l'intérieur de l'ascenseur un Castle hilare proclamait:

-Avantage Castle!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Merci encore pour tous ces commentaires, je commence à y prendre goût. Si vous voulez m'en envoyer encore et encore, surtout ne vous retenez pas de le faire. _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire._

_Je suis désespérée, Castle ne m'appartient toujours pas. Ni tous les autres personnages de la série d'ailleurs. Je dois me contenter des personnages que j'invente et je dois dire qu'il n'y en a aucun de vraiment appétissant pour l'instant._

_Allez, bonne lecture._

_Logan_

CINQ

Castle avait insisté pour passer se changer au loft avant de rendre visite à l'employeur de Morris. Il connaissait l'individu et il n'avait aucunement envie de le retrouver avec un pantalon souillé de café et une chemise constellée de vomi. Beckett n'y vit aucun inconvénient, d'autant qu'il était encore trop tôt et que Ryan et Espo n'avaient pas besoin de leur aide pour continuer l'enquête de voisinage. Puis, ils avaient fait un crochet par un Starbucks où la détective avait choisi son café préféré. L'écrivain, quant à lui, encore écœuré par ses tribulations autour du breuvage, opta pour un cupcake qu'il dégusta lentement pendant leur chemin vers la StokEntertainment.

La StokEntertainment était bien située, dans un quartier où la clientèle avait le porte-feuille bien rempli. Cette même clientèle laissait de généreux pourboires pour que leurs pétitions restent du domaine privé quand c'était nécessaire. Castle connaissait les services très particuliers qu'hébergeaient ces murs remplis d'affiches innocentes et colorées, où des jeunes hommes et femmes aux déguisements admirables étaient heureux de divertir des enfants aux visages radieux et épanouis. En réalité, c'étaient des acteurs ratés qui transpiraient à grosses goûtes sous des déguisements claustrophobiques pour amuser des enfants gâtés.

Une jeune femme tout sourire les accueillit croyant avoir affaire à des clients. Son sourire faiblit quelque peu lorsque Beckett lui montra sa plaque et demanda à voir le patron. Elle passa un coup de fil et leur demanda de bien vouloir la suivre. Jeanine, selon le nom inscrit sur son badge, les guida à travers le dédale de couloirs. Les portes vitrées se succédaient annonçant tout genre de services: _clowns – mimes – jonglerie, musiciens-D.J., restauration, spectacles jeunesse, spectacles adultes_... Un petit escalier les attendait au fond d'un de ces couloirs. En haut de l'escalier, une porte unique. Jeanine la poussa après avoir frappé légèrement à deux reprises de sa main délicate puis s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Le patron les attendait, debout, indiquant que il ne s'attendait qu'à une rencontre rapide. Stoke était un homme avoisinant les soixante ans mais qui en faisait bien quinze de moins. Ses yeux bleus, hypnotiques, étaient nichés sous des sourcils arqués, probablement épilés mais pas à l'excès, gardant toute sa masculinité. Il avait un nez droit et fin, parfait complément de son regard perçant. Ses lèvres fines mais étirées s'ouvraient pour laisser apparaître une rangée de dents alignées et blanches. Il arborait une barbe naissante aux touches poivre et sel alors que ses cheveux gardaient une teinte blonde cendrée. Ses vêtements, choisis avec goût, laissaient deviner un torse encore puissant. Tout en lui transpirait le self-control et la confiance en soi. Les mots _captivant _et _mystérieux _résonnèrent dans la tête de Kate et sa sonnette d'alarme se mit à hurler. Trop propre, trop parfait pour ne pas lui inspirer une certaine méfiance.

-Monsieur Stoke, je suis l'Inspecteur Beckett et voici...

-Richard Castle, coupa Stoke qui s'avança vers l'écrivain en lui tendant la main. Il y a bien longtemps que vous ne nous avez honoré de votre présence.

-Oui, ma fille a quelque peu grandi pour les services que vous offrez, répondit Castle en lui serrant la main.

-Assurément, mais vous savez très bien que nous avons d'autres services à proposer... Stokes offrit le plus avenant, sarcastique et commercial des sourires pour accompagner ses propos.

-Euh, oui, mais moi aussi j'ai trop grandi pour ce genre de services.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais nous ne sommes pas venus parler affaires ni vieux souvenirs. Kate décida que Stoke titillait assez son radar pour qu'elle le laisse prendre les devants et noyer le poisson. Nous sommes venus pour Derek Morris.

Un léger éclat d'hostilité vint troubler la vivacité du regard de Stoke. Ce fut fugace, mais autant Beckett que Castle s'en aperçurent.

-Cet individu ne travaille plus pour moi, souffla Stoke avec une froideur toute maîtrisée. Il est entré dans ma boîte juste pour venir me voler mes propres clients. Il faisait son boulot pour moi la première fois puis il leur proposait ses services en freelance moitié moins cher. Je l'ai mis à la porte il y a deux semaines.

-Monsieur Stoke, Derek Morris a été assassiné chez lui cette nuit, coupa Kate.

-Assassiné? Stoke haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de Derek Morris? Enchaîna la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur les circonstances de sa mort.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire grand chose. Il est arrivé ici il y a plus d'un an avec des références moyennes. Trois de mes clowns avaient donné leur démission quelques semaines plus tôt et j'avais besoin de sang neuf. Je l'ai donc embauché en attendant de voir. Si son travail était concluant durant sa période d'essai je le garderais, sinon... Stoke fit un geste de la main assez clair, la secouant comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte qui viendrait l'importuner. Il s'en sortait assez bien et travaillait en équipe. Donc je l'ai gardé, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il me poignarde dans le dos.

-Lui connaissez-vous des ennemis? Enchaîna Castle.

-Je ne saurais dire. Je ne savais rien de sa vie en dehors du travail. Je pense que le mieux que vous pourriez faire c'est demander aux membres de l'équipe 3.

-L'équipe 3? Demandèrent Castle et Beckett à l'unisson.

-J'ai soixante clowns qui travaillent pour moi. J'ai partagé mes effectifs en douze équipes de cinq clowns pour mieux les gérer. Il arrive que l'un des membres aille en renfort d'une autre équipe si le besoin s'en fait sentir ou qu'ils échangent leurs places de temps en temps selon leurs convenances, mais les équipes sont plutôt stables.

-Nous aurions besoin des noms des quatre partenaires de Monsieur Morris, dit Kate d'un ton poli mais exigeant.

Stoke passa derrière son bureau et saisit un bloc de post-it.. Il y inscrit d'une écriture élégante et quelque peu penchée vers la droite le nom des quatre collègues de Morris. Il détacha le feuillet et le tendit à Beckett.

-Où pouvons-nous les trouver?

-Janine pourra vous donner leurs adresses ou, si vous préférez, ils devraient arriver dans deux heures pour préparer le matériel.

Lanie partageait la salle d'autopsie avec quatre clients. Derek Morris occupait le centre de la pièce et, en ce moment même, il occupait également le centre de ses pensées. Elle attendait que Kate et Castle passent la porte avec impatience, excitée de leur montrer ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bouche cousue de la victime. Elle approcha la lampe du petit plateau où elle avait déposé ce qu'elle y avait trouvé. Un travail minutieux et des gestes précis lui avaient permis de déplier le message que le tueur avait glissé dans la bouche du clown.

Ses yeux étaient encore rivés sur le petit morceau de papier quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux partenaires qu'elle attendait. Castle et Beckett avaient reçu son coup de fil en sortant du bureau de Stoke et ils avaient choisi de laisser Ryan et Espo s'occuper des collègues de leur victime.

-Re-bonjour! Lanie les accueillit tout sourire, appréciant la compagnie des vivants.

-Alors Lanie, qu'as-tu pour nous?

-Hormis des caries et des trous à la place des dents manquantes, la bouche de Derek Morris était bien pleine. Elle leur fit signe de contourner la table d'autopsie et de l'accompagner vers une petite paillasse en inox située dans l'une des extrémités de la pièce. Stratégiquement situé sous une lampe d'examen, un plateau rectangulaire leur offrait son contenu insolite.

-Je me demandais où était passé son nez rouge... dit Castle qui se penchait pour mieux regarder ce que le tueur avait laissé dans la bouche de Morris. Kate en avait fait de même, en même temps, ce qui avait arraché un sourire à l'experte légiste.

-Voilà ce que notre assassin a glissé dans la bouche de Morris: son nez de clown et un petit morceau de papier. Lanie prit deux pinces et étendit un peu plus le papier pour que les deux partenaires puissent lire ce qu'il y avait inscrit.

-PAYASO? Lit l'écrivain, étonné. Il sortit son Iphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon et se connecta à Internet. C'est de l'espagnol, cela signifie, euh..._clown,_ ajouta-t-il visiblement déçu.

-Il faudrait demander à Esposito si ce mot n'aurait pas d'autres sens. Peut-être chercher une autre acception, une tonalité péjorative ou fouiller dans les variétés dialectales, ajouta Kate.

-Mon Dieu Beckett, vous ne savez pas l'effet que ça me fait de vous entendre dire _acception, tonalité péjorative _et_ variétés dialectales _dans la même phrase...

-Attention Castle, je pourrais ajouter d'autres termes comme _hyperbole, palimpseste _ou _oxymore... _La voix de Kate se fit cajoleuse et son partenaire s'avança avec une moue malicieuse.

_ -_Je vais avoir un orgasme intellectuel...

Un toussotement se fit entendre en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table.

-Les gars, allez donc vous enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant quelques jours et laissez-moi travailler.

Castle recula d'un pas puis vînt se placer derrière Kate. Celle-ci tâcha de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'affaire même si la proximité de Castle dans son dos n'y aidait guère.

-Je vais envoyer le nez et le papier à la scientifique pour voir s'ils y trouvent des empreintes ou autre chose qui pourrait nous servir, mais je n'y compterais pas trop, continua Lanie tout en mettant le nez dans un sachet et le papier dans un autre.

Le téléphone de Kate sonna et l'ID d'Esposito s'afficha sur l'écran. Comme elle décrochait, Castle vînt se placer encore plus près dans son dos en faisant semblant de vouloir écouter au mieux.

-Boss, nous avons parlé avec les collègues de Morris. L'un d'eux nous a dit qu'il avait eu une altercation la semaine dernière avec un membre de l'équipe 4, du nom de... Kate entendit Javier tourner les feuilles de son calepin. Ah, oui, le voilà... Shawn Craig. Apparemment ils en étaient presque arrivés aux mains et il y a eu des menaces. Il n'est pas venu bosser aujourd'hui et n'a donné aucune excuse pour son absence mais nous avons son adresse. Je vais aller le cueillir avec Ryan et on l'amènera au poste pour l'interroger.

-Bien Espo, nous arrivons. Kate fit un pas en arrière écrasant avec son talon le pied de Castle. Celui-ci lâcha une exclamation et commença à masser ses pauvres orteils par dessus sa chaussure en tentant de garder l'équilibre sur son autre pied. Oh, désolée Castle, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Par pitié Beckett, vous avez fait exprès! S'exclama-t-il, plaintif.

-Comme si vous aviez à vous coller comme ça pour écouter, mon portable était sur haut-parleur! Elle commença à avancer vers la porte sans un regard pour Castle qui la suivit, exagérant son boitillement. Lanie les regarda partir en secouant la tête. A plus Lanie!

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé la porte et que Castle vînt, comme à son habitude, se placer à côté d'elle, Beckett vrilla son regard défiant dans le sien et lâcha: Avantage Beckett.

-Un partout, répliqua Castle.

-Non, Castle, il me semble que c'est vous qui étiez mal à l'aise en sortant de la salle de repos, pas moi.

-Mal à l'aise ? Mais pas du tout !

-Vous êtes mauvais perdant.

-Vous surinterprétez !

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Je me vengerai, dit Castle d'un ton revanchard.

-J'y compte bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Je déprime. Vous m'aviez habituée à une pluie de commentaires et voilà que pour le dernier chapitre ils n'étaient pas légion. Le chapitre ne vous a pas assez plu ? Plus sérieusement, dites moi ce que vous pensez des chapitres postés, que je sache où j'en suis. Cela aide toujours d'avoir des repères ou tout simplement un point de départ pour améliorer les choses. Merci !

Disclaimer : bla, bla, bla, Rick Castle n'est pas à moi...

SIX

Castle et Beckett étaient de retour au 12ème pour continuer à éplucher l'existence sans intérêt de leur victime. C'était toujours le même rituel: les listes téléphoniques du portable et du fixe, les comptes bancaires, casier judiciaire... La vie de Derek Morris ne leur offrait pas beaucoup de rebondissements et l'âme imaginative de Rick avait du mal à retenir les bâillements. Il commençait à trouver le temps long et jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à sa montre ce qui avait entamé la patience de sa coéquipière. Elle était pourtant assez alerte malgré son réveil précipité, mais les bâillements continuels de Castle étaient, comme tous les bâillements, contagieux. Une certaine ambiance soporifique parvenait peu à peu à les gagner et ils attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Ryan et Esposito pour leur offrir une distraction on ne peut plus nécessaire. Or, ils tardaient à revenir.

Toujours assise, Beckett s'étira légèrement et se massa les yeux. Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre et elle eut une envie furieuse de se trouver dehors, jouissant du soleil tout en mangeant son premier cornet de l'année. Elle appréciait cette chaleur douceâtre quasi-printanière qui venait effacer le froid mordant de Janvier et Février. Son regard se porta sur Castle. Il en aurait bien besoin lui aussi. S'il s'était montré joueur plus tôt dans la matinée, il s'était muré dans un silence inhabituel depuis leur retour au Poste. Son teint était un peu blafard et des cernes couraient sous ses yeux fatigués.

-Arrêtez de me fixer Beckett. Je sais que je suis plutôt agréable à regarder, mais là, vous commencez à me faire peur.

-En fait, je me disais qu'en ce moment vous avez plutôt une sale tête.

-Vraiment, sur ce coup vous manquez de tact, répliqua-t-il, boudant comme un enfant.

-Non, c'est juste que vous avez l'air fatigué. Très fatigué.

-Je manque un peu de sommeil, c'est tout.

-Vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez. Prenez votre après-midi, reposez-vous et revenez demain, frais et dispos.

Castle mit un coude sur le bureau de Beckett et posa la tête sur sa main, fixant sa partenaire avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard, bien décidé à orienter leur conversation vers autre chose que sa fatigue.

-Avouez que vous vous en faites pour moi, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux bleus plissés et plaisantins.

Kate imita le geste de Castle, s'approchant de lui et adoptant un ton faussement séducteur.

-Je m'en fais surtout pour la paperasse que j'aurai à remplir si vous me claquez dans les doigts.

-Faux prétexte. Avouez que je vous manquerais.

-Oui, certes... vos théories stupides me manqueraient.

-Ma logique implacable, Beckett.

-Vos blagues idiotes me manqueraient aussi.

-Mes traits d'esprit, détective.

-Votre comportement ingérable également.

-Ma capacité à surprendre, lieutenant.

-J'y ajouterais votre agitation puérile.

-Ma fraîcheur, Kate.

-Mais par-dessus tout Castle, ce qui me manquerait le plus, ce dont je ne pourrais plus me passer... Kate marqua une pause pour laisser planer le suspense. Ce qui me manquerait le plus... Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de Castle où le sourire s'estompa tout doucement, se sentant tout à coup vulnérable et exposé. Il retenait son souffle craignant qu'elle n'ose un geste trop éloquent en face de tous. C'est de ne plus jouir... La main de Beckett qui ne tenait pas sa tête avança légèrement vers Rick qui la suivit du regard pendant qu'il déglutissait. Il la voyait approcher de sa main gauche; celle qu'il avait posé à plat sur le bureau. Lorsque les doigts fins de Kate étaient sur le point d'effleurer ceux de son partenaire, celle-ci fit un geste brusque pour attraper la tasse vide posée juste à côté. Si vous n'étiez pas là, qui m'amènerait ma dose de caféine? Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et tendit la tasse à Castle.

Tout semblait s'emboîter assez facilement sans leur intervention. Un coup de fil de Ryan leur apprit que leur suspect avait mis les voiles. Une voisine l'avait vu tôt le matin quitter son appartement avec une valise. Elle avait ajouté qu'il semblait nerveux et pressé. Kate et Castle savaient pertinemment que dans ce genre d'affaires il n'y avait pas de place pour les coïncidences.

Un mandat d'arrêt avait été émis et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que les flics de toute la ville puissent avoir une photo de l'individu. Il était cerné. Il était leur suspect. Il serait peut-être bientôt leur coupable.

Sous ces conditions, Beckett n'eut aucune difficulté à envoyer un Castle quasiment amorphe chez lui. L'affaire était dans le sac. Et cette affaire avait déplu à l'écrivain depuis le début. La conjonction entre son aversion pour les clowns, la déception du dénouement et la fatigue qu'il éprouvait avait rendu possible que son pot de colle la quitte en début d'après-midi. La seule condition qu'il avait exigé: qu'elle l'appelle si un rebondissement se présentait ou si elle avait du mal à faire cracher le morceau à leur suspect.

Apparemment ils avaient vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Kate maudit Castle. Quel porte-la-poisse! A peine une poignée d'heures plus tôt il avait évoqué un rebondissement, une des ces déviations sadiques du scénario alors que la fin semblait toute trouvée. Le suspect n'avait pas encore été localisé mais cela restait une affaire de temps. On n'avait rien trouvé dans la vie insipide de Morris, aucun coup de fil suspect, aucune rentrée ou sortie d'argent inhabituelle. Rien à signaler. Une affaire sans intérêt. Un suspect, le seul qui avait cherché des noises à Derek. Le mobile restait flou mais sa fuite rendait sa culpabilité assez évidente. Tout s'enchaînait. En fait, Kate aurait pu écrire son rapport et ne rajouter qu'une petite ligne à la fin pour expliquer la cause du meurtre. Ou étais-ce un assassinat? La frontière entre les deux était mince. Elle s'appelait préméditation. Kate ne s'en souciait guère. Un coupable qui prend la fuite n'aurait pas le sang froid nécessaire pour repousser ses assauts durant un interrogatoire. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Castle aurait son rebondissement puisqu'une nouvelle donnée venait s'ajouter à l'équation: un nouveau corps.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires. Promis, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs et tenter de garder le même style. Continuez, s'il vous plaît, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sans hésiter et sans me ménager. Après tout, je suis là pour apprendre et perfectionner mon style.

Disclaimer : Non, non et non, Rick Castle ne m'appartient pas ! Le monde dans lequel il évolue ne m'appartient pas non plus. Ses potes, sa famille, ses ex-femmes, sa bien-aimée et les ex de sa bien aimée ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (de toutes façons je n'en voulais pas de Docteur mobylette). Bref, je n'ai rien, juste ces mots et du moment où vous êtes en train de les lire, ils ne m'appartiennent plus entièrement.

Bonne lecture,

Logan

SEPT

Rick fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son Iphone. Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité, les yeux encore fermés, pour trouver son portable. Une vibration près de son derrière le fit sursauter et il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas sorti de la poche de son jean avant de succomber au sommeil. Il fit un demi-tour sur le canapé et resta le nez enfoncé dans le cuir froid. Il finit par extirper le téléphone avec la plus grande peine et le colla à l'oreille. Un bâillement l'empêcha de répondre.

-Castle?

-Hum, hum. Il étouffa un autre bâillement avec la main. Je vous manquais déjà? Sa voix était rauque, pleine de sommeil.

-Émergez Castle, je passe vous chercher dans cinq minutes, contra-t-elle et, sans plus de cérémonie, raccrocha.

Rick resta quelques secondes assis, les mains sur le visage, ses pouces jouant avec la barbe naissante qui recouvrait le bord de sa mâchoire. Kate lui avait paru passablement irritée, l'affaire avait sans doute pris une tournure qui agaçait la jeune femme. Il soupira bruyamment. A vrai dire, cela l'agaçait lui aussi. Il soupira une deuxième fois et secoua la tête, résigné. Ce n'était pas en se lamentant qu'ils parviendraient à s'en débarrasser. Les mots de la jeune femme lui revinrent en tête. Cinq minutes c'était court, très court. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il fasse un choix, se raser ou se brosser les dents? Il finit par se dire que le mieux à faire était d'allumer la cafetière et préparer deux cafés. Deux tasses, pleines à ras-bord, la dose idéale pour l'aider à décoller ses paupières et mettre Kate de bonne humeur. Il se leva péniblement, traînant des pieds et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui dit que sa sieste avait duré trois bonnes heures. Malgré cela, il se sentait encore très somnolent et une douleur intermittente commençait à s'insinuer dans son crâne. Rick avait le vague souvenir d'un malaise pendant qu'il dormait. Il s'était réveillé avec une sensation diffuse et désagréable qui lui était malheureusement de plus en plus familière.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il remplit un nouveau filtre puis il alluma la cafetière. Elle entreprit son ronronnement et le liquide brunâtre commença à couler avant qu'il eut atteint la salle de bains. Ses yeux se levèrent pour fixer son image dans le miroir. Il avait encore ces maudites poches sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient sans dessus dessous et les poils bruns qui ornaient le bas de son visage carré lui donnaient un faux air d'Indiana Jones. Il sourit, un sourire tordu qui ne souleva qu'un côté de ses lèvres. Puis il fit la moue. Indiana Jones peut-être, mais celui de la fin des films, après avoir failli être incinéré, tué par balles, écrasé par un tank et tombé dans un ravin. Une sale gueule avec un certain charme... Il décida que ses poils allaient rester là où ils étaient. Par contre, une petite vérification de son haleine le fit se décider pour la brosse à dents. Il crachait l'eau dans le lavabo que la sonnette retentit. Plus alerte, il accéléra le pas tout en remettant tant bien que mal ses cheveux en place, les brossant avec les doigts. Cela pouvait attendre aussi.

Il traversa le salon en quelques foulées en prenant au passage le café fumant puis ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec sa partenaire, chacun tenant deux tasses de café.

-Nous allons périr d'une overdose de caféine, dit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Les premiers policiers arrivés sur place n'avaient eu aucune hésitation. Un clown. Encore. Au plus grand désespoir de Castle. Le corps avait été retrouvé chez lui, il n'y avait pas de signe d'infraction, pas d'autre trace de violence que l'impact de balle entre les deux sourcils.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Esposito les attendait pendant que Ryan s'occupait d'une femme visiblement bouleversée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le latino vînt les rejoindre pour leur donner les premières infos sur la victime.

-Notre victime est un homme de trente-cinq ans. Il a été retrouvé par son épouse alors qu'elle rentrait à la maison après le travail. Son nom est David O'Fallon et il bossait chez StokEntertainement. Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression d'être en plein déjà-vu. Rick se tenait près de Beckett, la même expression de dégoût qu'il avait arboré quelques heures plus tôt sur le visage. Pendant qu'il écoutait Lanie aborder les détails de son inspection pré-autopsie, son regard se perdit dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon sobre et spacieux. La large fenêtre qui courait le long d'un des murs était parfaitement propre. La lumière extérieure provenant des quelques enseignes et des lampadaires de la rue se diffusait, tantôt orangeâtre, tantôt bleutée et clignotante. Elle semblait jouer avec la pénombre naissante qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce donnant au visage glabre et pâle de la victime une lueur inquiétante. Les iris bleus de Castle ne pouvaient se détacher de David O'Fallon. Ce pauvre type, dans son accoutrement pitoyable, avait été englouti par les ténèbres bien avant qu'elles n'atteignent la pièce.

-L'orifice d'entrée de la balle semble avoir les mêmes caractéristiques que...

Quelqu'un alluma la lumière. Castle, Beckett, Esposito et Lanie, le stylo toujours suspendu sur l'orifice dont elle parlait, battirent des paupières et se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Ryan. Celui-ci, au lieu de venir à eux, s'approcha de la grande fenêtre et y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su, mais il y a une horde de journalistes au pied du bâtiment.

-Dans ce cas pas de commentaire avant d'en avoir parlé avec Gates. Beckett savait que tôt ou tard ils devraient en découdre avec la presse, mais elle espérait se soustraire à cette charge fastidieuse. Avec un peu de chance, leur nouveau Capitaine, avec sa manie de tout vouloir gérer, s'en occuperait elle-même. Beckett savait qu'un simple commentaire maladroit ou sorti de son contexte pouvait entraîner la déroute d'un policier et ce quels que soient ses états de service.

-Le meurtre de deux clowns à quelques heures d'intervalle peut paraître curieux, observa Lanie.

-Moui... Mais comment a-t-on su si vite? Castle était perplexe. Il y avait une multitude d'homicides à New York tous les jours. Ces meurtres étaient peut-être particuliers mais pas forcément sensationnels. Considérés séparément, ils n'auraient éveillé la curiosité de personne. Cet engouement ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: ça sentait le tueur en série. On venait de découvrir la deuxième victime. Lanie leur avait dit que lorsque Melanie O' Fallon avait recherché le pouls de son mari, moins d'une heure plus tôt, celui-ci était encore chaud. Comment la nouvelle s'était-elle répandue aussi vite? Comment savait-on qu'il y avait deux assassinats avec le même mode opératoire?

-Castle, vous venez? Richard tourna sur ses talons machinalement. Il continuait de réfléchir, il avait branché le pilote automatique. La descente par l'ascenseur se fit dans un silence complet. Kate eut tout le loisir d'observer son partenaire. Elle connaissait l'expression qui habitait son visage. C'était de la pure concentration. Quelque chose le taraudait et elle pensait savoir quoi.

-Vous pensez qu'un des nôtres a parlé à la presse? Lâcha Kate, oralisant les propres doutes de Castle.

-C'est possible, plus que probable, répondit-il encore perdu dans ses pensées.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un sursaut. Les portes s'ouvrirent et lieutenant et écrivain sortirent dans la rue, côte à côte. Les flashs se mirent à crépiter. Beckett se composa un semblant le plus neutre possible et pressa le pas avec la ferme intention de passer outre les questions des journalistes. Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, interloquée. Castle n'était plus à ses côtés, il était parti comme une flèche vers une jeune journaliste qui l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Kate vît Castle le lui rendre et se pencher à son oreille. Il lui parlait. Puis Rick s'écarta et ce fut au tour de la journaliste d'en faire de même. Soudain Castle recula d'un pas, incrédule. Après avoir remercié la jeune femme, il rejoignit Beckett, avec son petit trot caractéristique, qui était restée au même endroit. Avant qu'elle puisse lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Rick agrippa le bras de sa coéquipière et lui signifia d'avancer au creux de l'oreille pour se faire entendre par-dessus les appels des journalistes. Son geste fut bref mais il le regretta immédiatement quand la lumière aveuglante des flashs vînt se fixer de nouveau sur leurs rétines. C'était un geste habituel entre eux mais face à la presse cela pourrait paraître plus qu'amical. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Ils étaient connus des paparazzi et sa partenaire ne l'avait pas toujours très bien vécu. Il déglutit, Kate allait le tuer et Gates allait le tuer une deuxième fois.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la Crown Vic. Les portières n'avaient pas fini de claquer que Kate se retournait déjà. Castle leva les mains pour calmer le courroux de sa partenaire avant qu'elle ne l'étripe.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû...

-Castle, j'ai dit de ne pas parler aux journalistes avant d'en avoir discuté avec Gates!

-Je... Castle la fixa, la bouche ouverte, un sourcil levé, désorienté. Elle ne lui en voulait pas? Enfin, pas pour ce à quoi il pensait du moins.

-Castle, vous faites partie de l'équipe. Quand je dis que personne doit parler à la presse, cela vous inclut aussi.

-Mais...

-Vous voulez quoi? Gates n'attend qu'une chose. Que vous fassiez une erreur, une seule, pour vous mettre dehors!

-Beckett...

-Vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête! Je ...

-Mais...

Kate s'approcha un peu plus de Castle et posa son index menaçant sur sa poitrine.

-Ah, non, non. Vous êtes insupportable et...

-Kate, par pitié, laissez-moi en placer une! Répliqua Rick en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre d'une détective de plus en plus colérique.

-Quoi?

-Ils ont été prévenus.

-Quoi? Son ton était à présent plus inquisiteur que courroucé.

-Nous avons un tueur sensationnaliste.

Kate le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus confuse.

-Il a envoyé un mail aux journalistes pour annoncer son crime.

La nuit était tombée sur New York. On se pressait dans le métro, on hélait les taxis dans la rue et les tables des restaurants commençaient à se remplir. Dans les bureaux la vie s'était figée, le silence annonçait le vide humain, on n'entendait que le tic-tac des horloges murales, les frémissements des vieilles canalisations et les craquements sporadiques des meubles. On pouvait avoir l'impression que le douzième sommeillait mais dans la pénombre un petit groupe d'individus entourait un tableau blanc. Les trois policiers énuméraient les mises à jour pendant que l'écrivain les rajoutait. Il fallait le faire à chaud. Cela aidait à mieux digérer les nouvelles informations, à mieux insérer les nouvelles données dans le scénario. Rick procédait de la même manière pour écrire ses romans, il établissait un schéma des personnages avec leurs interactions, y ajoutait les événements principaux moteurs de l'action et les principales hypothèses à développer. Certaines devaient être des voies sans issue, d'autres des quasi-certitudes pour le lecteur -délitées par des rebondissements inespérés- puis, il y avait la voie principale, celle qui lentement s'insinuait dans les esprits et menait inexorablement vers le dénouement tant attendu.

Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, chacun tentant d'assimiler ce que ce nouveau meurtre apportait à l'affaire jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Ryan grogne d'impatience. Castle avait insisté pour sortir et prendre de quoi manger avant l'arrivée des deux coéquipiers, toujours sur la scène du crime, échappant ainsi au briefing avec Gates. Toute excuse était bonne pour échapper au Capitaine tyrannique et puis on ne pouvait résoudre une énigme avec le ventre vide, s'était-il justifié. Kevin et Javier étaient toujours partants pour un petit break, surtout lorsque le break impliquait de la nourriture. Kate, quand à elle, pouvait travailler des heures et des heures se nourrissant uniquement de café. Mais lorsque Castle était dans les parages il mettait un point d'honneur à la nourrir et elle lui en était reconnaissante. C'était un de ces gestes désintéressés dont il était capable, un parmi bien d'autres. Et elle l'appréciait tous les jours un peu plus pour ces petites touches de normalité qu'il s'employait à apporter dans sa vie.

Castle était un vrai moteur de recherche lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver un bon petit restau Ce soir, le choix s'était porté sur la cuisine Thaï et l'écrivain en était sorti avec deux sacs en papier remplis de petits conteneurs. Ils attendaient patiemment sur le bureau de Beckett et les odeurs qui s'en échappaient mettaient l'eau à la bouche des quatre acolytes.

Il ne leur fallut pas une énorme discussion pour se décider à abandonner le tableau blanc et se diriger vers la salle de repos. Mus par l'habitude de plus de trois ans de collaboration, la table fut dressée en un clin d'œil. Passées les premières bouchées, celles que l'on avale rapidement car la faim presse, la conversation s'engagea autour de l'affaire en cours.

-Vous pensez qu'un meurtrier en série est derrière tout ça? Questionna Castle jetant son dévolu sur le _khao phat, _

Comme le conteneur se trouvait trop loin pour qu'il puisse manger tranquillement, Kate l'approcha et il la remercia avec un sourire doux qu'elle lui rendit pendant qu'elle entreprit de partager le riz sauté avec lui.

-...a en a tout l'air, répondit Ryan tentant de faire passer une bouchée bien plus grosse qu'il n'aurait pu avaler d'un coup. Il se tapa le plexus et accepta avec gratitude le gobelet de lait de coco que lui tendait Esposito.

-Même mode opératoire, même profil des victimes, poursuivit Esposito en versant le reste de la canette aux autres deux gobelets qui se tendaient vers lui.

-En théorie il faut trois victimes pour qu'on puisse parler de tueur en série, intervint Beckett, disputant à Castle le dernier nénuphar frit.

-Il ne faudrait pas lui laisser le loisir de la pratique pour que la théorie soit confirmée. Castle fit signe à Beckett de tirer de son côté du nénuphar pendant qu'il tenait l'autre. Celui-ci se déchira en deux parties.

-Il y a cependant quelque chose qui me chiffonne, poursuivit-il. Si c'est un tueur en série, pourquoi deux victimes appartenant à la même boîte?

-Nous ne savons pas si il avait un autre lien entre Derek Morris et David O'Fallon. Beckett s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Elle avait assez mangé. Peut-être que c'était une simple coïncidence.

-Les coïncidences n'existent pas...

-Oui, oui Castle. On connaît la chanson, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Bon, nous avons besoin de munitions, la soirée risque d'être longue.

Castle fit mine de se lever mais Beckett le stoppa avec une légère pression sur l'épaule.

-Laissez, j'y vais. Finissez de manger tranquille, lança la jeune femme avec une certaine tendresse involontaire dans la voix.

-Vous ne craignez pas de vous faire attaquer par le percolateur? Rétorqua Castle faussement étonné. Vous n'avez jamais eu de très bons rapports avec lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Castle, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule.

-Criez si vous êtes en danger. J'accourrai vous sauver.

-Mon preux chevalier... Laissez-moi ce rôle, vous êtes plutôt le damoiseau en détresse d'habitude.

-Touché. Castle lui sourit, loin d'être vexé par son commentaire. Plutôt cérébral, il savait que dans des situations difficiles, où la force était la seule solution pour affronter le danger, il était le maillon faible de l'équipe. Après tout, il n'était pas flic, mais écrivain. Cela faisait partie de leur entraînement.

-Ne vous minez pas Castle, vous êtes bien utile parfois. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la salle, Ryan et Espo poussèrent les restes de nourriture et s'approchèrent le plus possible de Castle, vrillant leur pupilles à celles de l'écrivain. Celui-ci les regarda les sourcils levés.

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi ce cinéma? Esposito fut le premier à lancer les hostilités.

-Quel cinéma?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous et Beckett?

-Euh, rien.

-Pas de ça avec moi, mon pote. Esposito posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux.

-Espo, ils sont toujours bizarres, l'interrompit Ryan.

-Non, mon frère. Ils sont plus bizarres que d'habitude.

-Oui, tu n'as pas tort.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de se regarder. Ils ont les yeux englués l'un à l'autre.

-Castle n'arrête pas de lui sourire.

-Ouais, et elle lui rend ses sourires! Il se tourna vers son coéquipier, les yeux ronds. Elle sourit, Ryan, elle sourit!

-Et plus d'une fois pas jour!

-Je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire autant que ces derniers jours, c'est un record absolu, continua Javier encore abasourdi.

-S'ils continuent comme ça ils vont se faire une entorse des zygomatiques, ajouta Ryan apposant ses deux index sur ses propres muscles faciaux.

Castle suivait leur dialogue comme on suit un match de tennis. C'était perturbant d'entendre parler de lui sans qu'on lui adresse directement la parole.

-Puis il y a ces commentaires qu'ils se lancent l'un à l'autre, Ryan s'était définitivement tourné vers son partenaire.

-Ils ont un comportement très bizarre.

-Ҫa, tu l'as déjà dit.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais ils sont vraiment bizarres. Espo fit la moue, comme s'il venait de mettre le nez sur des chaussettes que l'on aurait porté pendant dix jours.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de se toucher même sans aucune raison.

-T'as remarqué? Même quand ils marchent, ils se frôlent. C'est comme s'ils avaient besoin de se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

-Je suis sûr que Castle sent la cerise le soir lorsqu'il rentre chez lui.

Ils se mirent à rire à l'unisson, l'ignorant complètement. Castle les regardait sans savoir que faire. Il avait l'impression d'être transparent. Sûr que si on le touchait, la main passerait à travers. Profitant de cet avantage et craignant qu'ils n'en reviennent au mode interrogatoire sur lui, il se décida à tenter une retraite stratégique. Se levant sans faire de bruit, il avança vers la porte évitant de se retourner, de peur qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa tentative de fuite. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il le put et ne vit pas une Beckett distraite arriver avec le café. Le choc fut inévitable.

_Des commentaires ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, tout le monde ! Bon voilà, j'ai essayé d'équilibrer un peu enquête et vie privée des personnages, mais je dois avouer que en ce qui concerne l'investigation, le prochain chapitre sera bien plus important. En attendant, bonne lecture.

Merci pour vos commentaires et pour vos conseils. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Disclaimer : Andrew Marlowe ne veut rien me céder, même pas un petit, tout petit morceau de Castle.

**HUIT**

Lanie les appela dès qu'elle eut décousu les lèvres de David O'Fallon. Cela ne leur avait rien apporté de nouveau puisque le même mot figurait sur le petit papier trouvé à l'intérieur de la bouche, toujours niché dans le nez rouge du clown. Il y avait bien un lien entre les deux victimes mais il n'était pas forcément signifiant. La StokEntertainement était une des plus grandes boîtes de la ville qui offrait ce genre de services et elle disposait d'une armada de nez rouges dans ses rangs. La presse, quant à elle, ne tarderait pas à crier au tueur en série malgré que techniquement on ne puisse pas appeler le meurtrier ainsi. Il fallait que pour cela une troisième victime tombe et que le crime ait la même signature.

Dès leur retour de la scène du crime, Beckett et Castle étaient rentrés en relation avec la rédaction du New York Times, où l'écrivain avait de bons contacts, pour qu'ils puissent avoir accès au mail envoyé par le tueur. La piste était fraîche, il fallait l'exploiter aussi vite que possible, même s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à un miracle. Les experts de la section informatique s'occuperaient de remonter le signal émis par le mail en espérant trouver une adresse IP valide.

Malgré que le tableau blanc ne se remplissait pas vraiment de pistes à suivre ni d'autres suspects que Craig, les agissements du meurtrier commençaient à dessiner son portrait psychologique et cela c'était un des domaines de prédilection de Castle. Il agissait avec méthode. Il tuait sa victime d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Rapide et efficace. L'absence de témoignages signalant un coup de feu montrait qu'il était prudent et n'agissait pas de façon impulsive. Il était froid et sûr de lui. Il prenait son temps pour coudre la bouche de ses victimes et y glisser le mot "PAYASO" à l'intérieur, calé dans le nez rouge du clown. Là dessus, deux possibles explications: soit le meurtrier avec un sens de l'humour morbide, le mot _payaso _ne supposant pas une révélation puisqu'il pouvait être traduit par clown; soit, comme l'avait souligné Esposito lorsque Castle et Beckett lui avaient demandé son avis, le mot avait un sens péjoratif, proche de vaurien, pitoyable ou minable. Dans ce cas, il faudrait chercher dans les repères du tueur ce qui pourrait provoquer ce dédain et l'avait poussé au meurtre. Mais qu'il s'agisse de la première ou de la deuxième hypothèse, dans le scénario du tueur en série trois choses titillaient Castle: la bouche cousue, les appartements sans dessus-dessous et l'exécution sommaire.

La bouche cousue était un geste hautement symbolique comme le témoignait l'expression "motus et bouche cousue". Mais qu'est-ce qui ne devait pas s'échapper de leur bouche, le mot "payaso"? Castle ne le pensait pas. Puis, il y avait le désordre qui régnait dans les deux appartements. Il n'était pas dû à une quelconque lutte. Les deux victimes étaient mortes sans avoir eu l'intention de se protéger ni de se débattre, leurs corps n'avaient d'autres traces de violence que l'orifice provoqué par la balle et leur bouche cousue. Aucune blessure défensive ni d'ecchymose n'avait été trouvée par Lanie. Dans le capharnaüm général régnant chez Derek Morris on aurait pu se poser des questions, mais l'appartement de David O'Fallon était visiblement bien entretenu. Il y avait dans son salon un bon nombre de vases et d'objets susceptibles de se briser durant une possible lutte, mais juste le contenu des tiroirs avait été renversé et des sacs avaient été vidés. Madame O'Fallon avait bien remarqué un autre détail intéressant et l'avait mentionné à Ryan et Esposito. Le tueur avait fouillé dans le placard de leur chambre à coucher. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais elle leur expliqua que tout était rangé par catégorie de vêtements et les crochets des cintres dans un sens précis. Elle était une vrai maniaque du rangement et son époux avait appris à respecter ses habitudes. Or, dans la penderie un des cintres était mis dans le sens contraire. Accroché à celui-ci une veste de son époux, celle qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Castle pensait que le meurtrier cherchait quelque chose et cela ne répondait pas aux motivations d'un tueur en série. Finalement, il y avait la balle entre les deux yeux, plus proche du _modus operandi_ des tueurs à gages. Fort de sa réflexion, il s'en était ouvert à ses collègues qui l'avaient écouté en acquiesçant. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à mettre en doute l'hypothèse du tueur en série.

Comme prévu, le traçage de l'adresse IP ne donna rien, c'était un cul-de-sac, un taxi phone sordide sans caméras et dont le propriétaire était un poivrot avec une mémoire de poisson rouge. Néanmoins, Ryan et Esposito allaient faire le pâté de maisons pour tenter de trouver d'autres caméras dans les commerces avoisinants mais ils n'avaient pas trop d'espoir. Le quartier était un puits d'illégalité où marginaux et prostituées côtoyaient dealers et junkies. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on y déployait le tapis rouge pour recevoir la police. Les habitants y avaient un flaire extrêmement développé, on sentait le poulet à des kilomètres de distance et on les fuyait comme la peste.

Rick et Kate étaient restés au poste pour vérifier les détails de la vie de David O'Fallon. C'était une victime, comme tant d'autres, d'un mauvais choix de carrière et de la crise. Il avait eu sa propre petite affaire dans la sécurité. Pendant plus de cinq ans il avait vendu et installé des alarmes à des particuliers mais sa boîte avait pris l'eau. Depuis, il avait des dettes conséquentes qu'il comblait patiemment et dont sa veuve allait malheureusement hériter malgré une police d'assurance-vie de 40 000 dollars. Ses relevés téléphoniques ne montraient pas de coup de fil le reliant à Morris ni à Craig. Il ne se servait de son téléphone portable que pour contacter sa femme et être joint par celle-ci. Il y avait bien deux appels, l'un reçu, l'autre émis, par la StokEntertainement deux jours avant sa mort, ce qui était somme toute assez normal puisqu'il travaillait pour eux. Son compte en banque n'avait rien de particulier, des rentrées et sorties d'argent habituelles dans tout ménage et quelques autres liées à des loisirs et des visites aux magasins de bricolage. Aucun casier judiciaire, un PV pour mauvais stationnement et un autre pour un léger dépassement de vitesse. Madame O'Fallon avait assuré ne pas connaître Craig ni encore moins Morris, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque son mari ne parlait jamais d'un emploi qu'il avait été contraint d'accepter pour compléter les fins de mois. C'était encore une impasse.

Kate laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau. Dans le calme du Précinct désert, le bruit alerta Castle qui écarta les yeux de son Iphone et regarda la jeune femme levant un sourcil interrogateur. Kate se massa les yeux. Elle avait du mal à focaliser sa vision. Une certaine turpitude commençait à la gagner. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, son dos lui faisait mal et sa tête était épaisse. Elle se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito, leurs visages éclairés par la lumière des écrans, vérifiant encore et encore les quelques données sporadiques acquises dans la journée. Les deux policiers étaient revenus bredouilles de leur petite virée dans les bas-fonds et cherchaient désespérément un détail, aussi infime soit-il, qui pourrait les mener vers une piste sérieuse. Voyant que plus rien ne pouvait être fait le soir même, Kate décida qu'il était préférable d'envoyer tout le monde à la maison. Ryan et Esposito ne se firent pas prier, la journée avait été longue et un peu de repos serait le bienvenu.

-Castle, vous pouvez partir, insista-t-elle en voyant que son collègue restait assis sur sa chaise.

-Je partirai quand vous partirez. Castle la défiait du regard, sachant que s'il n'insistait pas, la jeune femme allait rester toute la nuit à chercher encore et encore l'aiguille dans la meule de foin qui les permettrait d'avancer. Sauf qu'elle avait l'air éreintée et que ladite meule pouvait avoir la taille de la Grande Pomme. A sa grande surprise, elle esquissa un léger sourire et baissa les yeux, vaincue.

-D'accord, mais je veux m'imprégner une dernière fois des données que nous avons avant de rentrer. Parfois, les choses gagnent en relief pendant la nuit. Un petit détail, ce petit truc qui nous échappe devient visible.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il y a bien des réalités qui prennent du relief dans mes rêves...

Kate roula des yeux et ignora le regard amusé de Castle avant de se planter une dernière fois devant le tableau.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence complet, pendant que le cerveau de la jeune femme enregistrait tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir. Mais avec Castle cinq minutes étaient déjà une éternité.

-L'ère de l'information à outrance... lança l'écrivain qui était retourné à son Iphone après son allusion salace.

-Pardon? Kate émergeait doucement de ses pensées.

-Les nouvelles vont très, très vite. Castle leva l'écran du téléphone vers Kate. Il avait lancé une recherche avec Google sur l'affaire en cours et force était de constater qu'elle faisait déjà grand bruit sur la toile. Gates ne va pas apprécier d'avoir un tel tapage autour du 12ème.

-Oui, elle va certainement devoir faire un communiqué ou convoquer la presse, ajouta Kate tout en regardant Castle approcher de la fenêtre.

-Gates ne sera pas la seule à devoir composer avec la presse...

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont déjà là!

-Euh...

Kate commençait à détester cette affaire autant que son partenaire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si Castle avait une certaine aisance avec la presse, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude du battage médiatique. Elle était une personne secrète, jalouse de son indépendance et de son intimité. Deux ans plus tôt, sa relation en tant que muse de Richard Castle l'avait mis sous le feu des projecteurs, mais il avait tout fait pour que l'attention finisse par s'essouffler quelque peu en voyant que cela la rendait nerveuse. Castle était ainsi, protecteur de ceux qu'il aimait. _De ceux qu'il aimait. _Kate avait pleine conscience des sentiments de Rick à son égard. Et elle commençait tout juste à comprendre et à accepter l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui. Le fait de le savoir faisait que de garder hors de portée de l'écrivain la vérité la torturait de plus en plus. L'affaire Turner aurait pu émousser sa certitude mais avec le recul, les mots acides de l'agent de la CIA avaient perdu tout effet. Il suffisait de comparer le Richard Castle actuel à celui qu'elle avait connu au début de leur coopération. Il avait beaucoup changé. Et elle se sentait jour après jour plus attirée par cet homme charmant, patient, bon père et plein d'attentions. Elle se l'avouait maintenant, elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Il lui avait fallu un très long chemin jusqu'à comprendre les sentiments complexes qu'elle éprouvait et à y mettre un nom. Elle arrivait au bout, près de la ligne d'arrivée et il était là à l'attendre, toujours. Kate secoua la tête, interdisant à ses pensées de s'égarer trop loin du droit chemin. Le temps viendrait, peut-être après cette étrange affaire, de considérer son avenir. Avec lui.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était rapprochée de Castle. La manche de l'écrivain effleurait sa main. Tous les deux regardaient les camionnettes des journalistes garées devant le 12ième. Une certaine agitation régnait au pied du bâtiment. On attendait leur descente pour pouvoir glaner des informations à propos de l'affaire pour certains ou prendre les deux coéquipiers les plus glamour pour les autres. Castle en était sûr, journalistes et paparazzis joueraient des coudes et se jetteraient sur eux comme des loups affamés dès qu'ils mettraient un pied dehors.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'affronter une meute de journalistes ce soir, soupira Kate laissant la fenêtre et l'écrivain derrière elle. La chaise de son bureau se plaignit avec un grincement métallique lorsqu'elle s'y laissa choir. D'un geste absent elle éteignit son ordinateur. Castle regardait les lumières de la fermeture de session danser sur le visage de sa partenaire.

-J'en ai pas forcément envie moi non plus, souffla-t-il, admiratif, toujours observant la lumière bleutée former des ombres sur les traits fatigués de Kate. La lueur finit par mourir et Castle cligna des yeux. Combien de temps avait-il fixé sa collègue? Il se racla la gorge, il n'aimait pas être pris en plein délit de contemplation, elle lui avait signalé plus d'une fois que cela était "flippant". Rick décida d'utiliser son excuse préférée dans l'art de la fuite d'une situation embarrassante.

-Café?

Elle s'approchait de sa démarche féline et assurée. Une foulée souple, menaçante, de ses longues jambes magnifiques. Il connaissait cette silhouette qui se découpait dans la nuit. Son corps était svelte, musclé par des années d'entraînement physique. Des muscles qui s'étiraient, se contractaient au gré des mouvements, s'insinuant à son imagination à travers ses vêtements près du corps. Elle arrivait. Un bruit qu'il n'avait pu saisir détourna son attention, elle ne le regardait plus. Son buste, son torse, le bas du corps étaient tournés vers lui mais le volettement d'une cascade de cheveux lui indiqua qu'elle avait tourné la tête. Vers qui? Vers quoi? Tout se passait au ralenti. Ses légères boucles sombres semblaient flotter au delà de ses épaules, autour de sa tête. Pourquoi n'avançait-elle pas? "Regarde-moi!" cria-t-il, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne le regardait pas, ne l'entendait pas. L'écouterait-elle? Soudain, son attention se reporta sur lui. La silhouette avançait de nouveau, plus vite, de plus en plus vite. Rick ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vînt se caler contre son torse. Elle le percuta presque et Rick laissa échapper un rire où se mélangeaient amusement et surprise. "Reste, reste avec moi." La tête de la jeune femme vint se nicher au creux de son cou. Il inspira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Ses mains sentirent les contours de son dos, caressèrent ses bras, montèrent jusqu'aux épaules, s'arrêtèrent à son cou. Il fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir la regarder. Mais elle ne levait pas la tête. "Kate, s'il te plait, regarde-moi..." Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'articulation vibrer. Enfin. Il voulait voir son visage, suivre ses sourcils jusqu'à la petite ride qui se dessinait à peine quand elle les fronçait, sentir sous ses doigts la forme de sa mâchoire, caresser ses joues, se voir reflété sur ses iris verts et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y avait déjà goûté une fois, comment y résister?

Il ferma les yeux, voulant s'abandonner pleinement aux sensations qui naissaient en lui. La respiration de sa partenaire chatouillait son cou, remontait par son menton. Il baissa la tête d'instinct, nul besoin de voir pour trouver ses lèvres, il suffisait de se laisser porter. Leurs nez se frôlèrent comme leurs lèvres se cherchaient. Enfin, il pourrait...

- Castle! La voix de Kate retentit tout autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard exorbité se posa sur Sophia Turner. Elle était devant lui, s'offrait à lui.

Rick l'écarta furieusement mais elle s'agrippait à lui avec une poigne de fer. Il regarda les mains fines devenir des serres, s'enfoncer dans sa manche puis il les sentit dans sa chair. Le visage de Sophia commença à se déformer. Ses yeux s'étirèrent pour ne devenir que deux brèches fines au dessus de sa tête. Son nez s'allongea, entraîna le menton dans sa métamorphose grotesque. Apparut alors une bouche immense qui s'ouvrit, s'ouvrit, jusqu'à montrer une cavité visqueuse et profonde.

-Castle!

-Kate! Il était paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger pendant qu'il voyait deux crocs énormes se développer dans la bouche monstrueuse. Mais à sa surprise, la gueule se ferma avec un bruit sec à quelques centimètres de son visage. La créature qui fut Sophia Turner ouvrit ses yeux hypnotiques.

-Kate... supplia Rick dans un murmure plaintif.

-Le venin va corrompre tes entrailles, désagréger tes viscères, dissoudre ton cœur. Ton passé et tes mensonges vont te digérer lentement, sûrement. Tu es fini. Et elle aussi. Je me chargerai d'elle. La fente qui bordait son museau s'ouvrit en une grimace aberrante qui hérissa chaque poil de son corps. Ses crocs se montrèrent une fois de plus et il sentit l'haleine fétide inonder son visage.

-Castle! Castle! Kate l'appelait, désespérée.

-Non! Je ne te laisserai pas! Castle commença à bouger. Il essayait de se dégager de cette créature difforme et terrible. Il était frénétique.

-Auch! Kate essuya un coup dans le plexus qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle se reprit. La jeune femme venait de se réveiller en entendant Rick parler dans son sommeil. Perdue, ne sachant pas que faire, elle avait attendu que son partenaire se calme sans qu'elle ait à le réveiller et briser ce cycle du sommeil dont il avait si grand besoin.

-Non, pars! Fuis! S'exclama-t-il perdu dans son cauchemar.

Un coup de feu retentit et la tête immonde de la créature explosa. Une masse visqueuse se répandit dans l'air, le souilla visage, mains et vêtements. Mais il s'en fichait, Kate se tenait devant lui, l'arme au poing encore fumante. Elle baissa son pistolet, voulut s'approcher de Rick mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le sourire soulagé de l'écrivain s'évanouit.

-Kate... Il regarda ses mains, sentant un fourmillement. Le venin l'avait atteint. Là où la masse visqueuse s'était déposée les chairs étaient rongées. Il se sentit partir, s'écroula.

-Castle, non, ne me laisse pas, implora Kate accroupie près de lui. Elle lui caressa le visage, prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Castle...

-Non, non. Ne me touche pas! S'exclama Rick horrifié en voyant la matière se déposer sur Kate.

La jeune femme se sentait complètement impuissante. Castle respirait rapidement, semblait en proie à une terreur nocturne dont elle ne parvenait pas à l'extraire malgré une légère pression continue sur sa main.

-Kate, s'il te plaît, va-t-en... supplia-t-il.

Castle s'était enfin apaisé. Mais Kate pouvait sentir la détresse dans sa voix.

-Laisse-moi...

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Elle s'approcha davantage sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Les sourcils de Castle se fronçaient dans une expression de pure douleur. Cette douleur elle la ressentait aussi par les mots implorants de l'écrivain qui voulait l'éloigner dans son sommeil. Ils avaient causé une douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine. Elle s'appuya complètement sur le flanc de l'écrivain, à présent plus serein, et s'y abandonna, la joue sur son épaule. Elle inspira profondément, sentit Castle en faire de même, puis ferma les yeux. Kate savait son sommeil réglé comme du papier à musique, elle se réveillerait avant l'arrivée des autres policiers.

La lumière filtrait à travers les stores, faible, de légers rayons diffus qui ne permettaient à Castle que d'embrasser la pièce d'un regard indécis. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Sa position n'était pas celle que l'on épouse pour le repos de son corps. Au creux de l'estomac un poids s'insinua soudain, lui rappelant l'angoisse ressentie durant son cauchemar. Ces terreurs nocturnes, il les connaissait depuis quelques temps. Elles avaient surgi des confins de son esprit après la tentative d'assassinat dont Kate avait été victime. Elles s'étaient modifiées après les différents contacts avec le mystérieux Smith. Le malaise s'était intensifié avec le retour de Sophia Turner. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de subir était encore pire, lui rappelant à quel point le secret qu'il gardait lui était lourd et tout ce qu'il pourrait perdre. Il était conscient de qu'il ne pourrait tenir Kate indéfiniment éloignée de sa soif de justice. Si elle recommençait à chercher cet homme, cet inconnu, cet individu puissant qui tirait les fils dans l'ombre et qui avait décidé de la mort de Johanna Beckett, il ne pourrait pas la défendre. Que ferait-il alors ? Jusqu'à où irait-il pour la maintenir en vie ? Il ne pourrait pas s'enfoncer dans ce marasme de nouveau avec elle. Alexis avait besoin de son père, il ne pourrait pas en faire une deuxième Kate Beckett. Les ravages que le meurtre de sa mère avaient fait chez sa partenaire, il ne les souhaitait pas pour sa fille.

Alexis était à la maison en compagnie de sa grand-mère, c'est pour cela que quelques heures plus tôt il avait opté pour rester au Precinct, évitant les journalistes, du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Castle ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, ne voulait pas s'obliger à dormir et faire des cauchemars, encore. Son cycle de repos était erratique et même s'il ne se souvenait pas toujours de ses cauchemars, il savait les avoir fait. Au réveil son moral était en berne, son corps ne parvenait plus à se débarrasser de la fatigue accumulée et ressentait une sorte de lassitude qui lui collait à la peau. Malgré un besoin impérieux, il ne voulait pas dormir mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapé sur le canapé de la salle de repos, alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Kate. Ils avaient parlé de l'affaire qui les occupait, de Paula et de la façon dont elle devrait gérer la presse, bonne ou mauvaise, que cela générerait et puis de tout et de rien, d'Alexis, de sa mère -Rick aimait à quel point elle se souciait de sa famille- de son prochain livre et des critiques majoritairement positives qui avaient découlé de son dernier opus. Petit à petit, le silence avait commencé à les gagner et, voyant que la torpeur prenait possession de lui, il avait envoyé un message à Alexis pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas et lui demander d'amener de quoi se changer le lendemain.

Ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu habitués à la pénombre mais la lumière qui parvenait jusqu'à la salle de repos n'était pas celle du jour. Quelle heure était-il? De son bras libre il chercha son Iphone qu'il se souvenait avoir laissé près de lui sur le canapé. Il mit la main dessus sans avoir à bouger et l'actionna. Trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Il soupira tout en refermant les yeux, tentant d'évacuer la sensation d'acidité qui montait de son estomac et de profiter du présent, de cette légère pression sur son épaule et de la chaleur qui irradiait du corps confortablement installé sur son bras gauche. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Kate, enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux et huma. Cerise. Il aimait cette odeur. Un mouvement soudain de la jeune femme le paralysa un instant, les yeux exorbités il n'osait plus respirer. Et si elle se réveillait? Et si son geste avait été trop familier?Lorsque le bras de Kate vint s'enrouler autour du sien et qu'elle pesa de tout son poids sur son flanc il crut qu'il allait mourir asphyxié. Puis, la respiration douce et rythmée de sa partenaire lui indiqua que c'était un geste réflexe. Alors, il relâcha son diaphragme, se prit à respirer suivant sa cadence et à sourire. Même s'il y avait de la mélancolie dans son geste, il referma une fois de plus ses yeux et appuya la joue sur la tête de la jeune femme. Profiter du présent. Pour l'avenir on verrait demain.

_Alors, des commentaires?_


	9. Chapter 9

****Salut tout le monde! Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est du pur combustible à inspiration!

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sauf ce que j'ai inventé.

**NEUF**

Elle était en mode furtif. La porte se ferma avec un clic métallique qui résonna étrangement dans le couloir désert. Un sac en plastique dans une main et un de sport dans l'autre, la jeune femme quitta le loft à pas feutrés. Alexis sourit pour elle-même, c'est le genre d'attitude que son père pourrait endosser, les yeux brillants et le sourire espiègle. Qui pourrait bien la voir après tout? Dans ce bâtiment sécurisé, la plupart des habitants n'avaient pas besoin de se lever aux aurores et Ralph tiendrait les paparazzis à l'écart. Les paparazzis... Alexis espérait pouvoir les éviter. Elle avait demandé un taxi. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait s'introduire dans l'habitacle sans être inquiétée. Son père avait toujours tout fait pour la maintenir hors du monde dans lequel il gravitait autrefois, et elle en était heureuse. Nul besoin de que l'on braque les projecteurs sur elle, son père le faisait bien assez pour tous les deux. Il était une figure médiatique, bien souvent à ses dépends ces derniers temps où il le souhaitait de moins en moins. Le Richard Castle ultra-confiant et qui collectionnait les conquêtes n'était qu'une façade et son père ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à jouer ce rôle.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'écarta et le hall de l'immeuble s'ouvrit à elle. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui apprit que le taxi l'attendait. Ralph la regarda curieusement dans un premier temps et finit par lui sourire en la reconnaissant. Alexis lui rendit, heureuse de voir que le simple port d'une casquette la rendait méconnaissable. Après tout, le trait le plus remarquable de sa physionomie était sa chevelure flamboyante. Avant de sortir, elle déposa un petit paquet contenant des pancakes dans la loggia qu'occupait Ralph.

-Merci mademoiselle Alexis!

-Bonne journée Ralp!

Mais au lieu d'ouvrir la porte Ralph se leva et avança vers elle. Il avait un journal dans les mains, The Ledger, Alexis crut deviner.

-Vous avez vu quelle belle photo de votre père et du détective Beckett?

99999999

Alexis fit vite, très vite, aussi vite qu'elle le put. Il fallait qu'elle puisse préparer son père à ce que les journaux avaient capté la veille avant que Gates ne fonde sur eux avec une envie irrépressible de les torturer pendant le restant de leurs vies. Mais elle arriva bien trop tard. La fille de l'écrivain le comprit instantanément lorsque Ryan et Esposito lui envoyèrent des regards terrifiés. Le Precint était encore vide, hormis pour les deux coéquipiers et un autre policier qui finissait sa nuit sur son bureau, étranger aux événements qui se déroulaient dans celui de leur chef. En temps normal, Kevin et Javier auraient fait en sorte de l'avertir afin que «Iron» Gates ne le mange au petit déjeuner, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, ils étaient bien trop inquiets et paralysés pour penser à la solidarité policière. Maman et Papa étaient dans la panade.

Dans la petite pièce, à l'abri des stores, tenaient conciliabule trois personnes aux trois état d'esprit bien différent. Gates, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, enrageait; Beckett tenait tête, les sourcils froncés, regard décidé et muscles de la mâchoire crispés, et Castle priait pour que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale. Sur le bureau du Capitaine s'étalaient des journaux, quelques magazines et l'ordinateur était ouvert sur la page d'un site de presse à scandales. L'affaire des clowns était observée sous tous les angles, amplement illustrée et apparemment le statut particulier des deux collègues attirait autant l'attention que la nature des meurtres et le spectre du tueur en série.

-C'est inadmissible. Ce que vous faites en dehors de vos heures de travail c'est votre affaire détective. Lorsque vous êtes la garante de votre plaque vous devez laisser de côté vos sentiments personnels! Les foudres de Gates se dirigèrent alors vers le pauvre écrivain, qui, pour une fois, tentait de se faire aussi petit que possible. Quant à vous, Castle, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne faites pas partie du corps de police que vous devez vous comporter comme un vrai crétin.

-C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas réfléchi, répliqua-t-il instantanément, butant sur les mots, les mains serrées, doigts entrecroisés à l'extrême.

-Vous m'en direz tant.

-Je ne suis pas flic. Ma gestuelle n'est pas toujours adaptée, je le sais. Castle leva à peine la tête, n'osant pas vriller ses yeux à ceux de Gates, tel un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

-Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de vous, Castle. Arrêtez donc de vouloir défendre Beckett à tout prix, elle peut très bien le faire toute seule. Que votre comportement soit inadéquat, ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais vous semblez déteindre sur Beckett.

-Capitaine, la presse aime tout sortir de son contexte, se justifia Kate.

-Détective, je sais que la presse arrange toujours la réalité comme bon lui semble mais dans l'avenir gardez vos distances, ayez la tête froide. Les images que la presse a captées dénotent un manque de professionnalisme évident. Votre comportement à tous les deux n'est pas celui que l'on attend de deux partenaires

Téméraire, Castle osa un petit coup d'œil vers sa partenaire. Comme souvent, elle sentit le regard de l'écrivain et tourna la tête légèrement vers lui. Gates ne rata pas l'interaction et s'assit lourdement, laissant échapper un soupir, dépitée. L'alchimie entre ces deux-là était bien trop forte. Durant quatre ans ils avaient développé un langage corporel assez clair pour celui qui savait le décoder. Elle ne les coutoyait que depuis quelques mois mais elle comprit dès les premières minutes qu'il y avait un lien fort entre ces deux, bien au-delà de la simple amitié. Elle espérait seulement les avoir assez effrayés pour qu'ils maintiennent une certaine distance. Nul ne savait où cette étrange affaire pouvait les mener ni combien des victimes elle pourrait faire. Si on commençait à proclamer une quelconque inefficacité de la police on ne tarderait pas à mettre en cause le déroulement de l'enquête car les rumeurs d'une possible liaison entre écrivain et détective allaient bon train. Mais il était hors de question de changer d'équipe. Le temps pressait et elle ne voulait pas ajouter du combustible à ragots en laissant Castle et Beckett en dehors de l'affaire. C'était une situation délicate.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Kate était rouge de colère et Castle tendait vers le blanc cireux. Nul besoin d'être détective pour comprendre que le Capitaine leur avait passé un savon. En voyant Alexis un sourire encore timide s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'écrivain et son visage regagna quelque peu de sa couleur.

-C'était dur? Demanda Esposito n'y tenant plus.

-Dur, dur, acquiesça Castle arquant les sourcils. Il s'avança pour embrasser sa fille et lui prit le sac des mains. Merci ma chérie.

-Je pense que nous devons retourner chez Stoke. C'est l'unique lien qui unit nos deux victimes, coupa court Kate qui craignait être prise pour cible d'un nouvel interrogatoire.

-Laissez-moi juste le temps de me changer et de me rafraîchir quelque peu. Richard se dirigea vers les escaliers d'une démarche encore mal assurée. Décidément, les conversations avec Gates le laissaient toujours dans un drôle d'état, mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire. Une longue inspiration lui redonna quelque peu de contenance et il en fut heureux, il était conscient des regards encore braqués sur lui, nul besoin d'avoir des yeux derrière la tête.

Castle n'avait jamais utilisé le gymnase du Precinct mais aujourd'hui il était bien content de pouvoir profiter des douches mises à la disposition des policiers. Il avança de plus en plus vite, pressé de se retrouver tout seul avec les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le choc des propos tenus par Gates commençait à s'estomper. En colère, la dame était plutôt impressionnante. Mais à présent, le sens de ses mots le frappait, non pas de terreur, mais de stupeur. Certes, elle leur avait bel et bien remonté les bretelles, mais elle n'avait pas fait que cela. «Ce que vous faites en dehors de vos heures de travail c'est votre affaire détective.» Celui qui voyait les photos prises la veille ne pouvait que penser que les deux partenaires étaient plus que des collègues de travail. Ce qui avait dérangé Gates, n'était pas la nature de leurs rapports, mais plutôt que leur possible relation transparaisse si clairement en pleine affaire et que cela puisse entacher la réputation du douzième et de la Police en général. Castle prit ses vêtements de rechange et entra dans l'une des douches. Le léger claquement de la porte n'étouffa que partiellement le cri de victoire qui retentit dans les vestiaires encore vides.

99999999999

L'euphorie que Castle avait ressentie s'était envolée quelque peu. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs et avait surtout envie d'en finir avec cette étrange affaire. Kate ne s'exprimait que quand c'était nécessaire et autant que cela fut possible par des monosyllabes. L'écrivain avait bien senti qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise humeur résiduelle due au savon que Gates leur avait passé, elle était embarrassée. Kate Beckett était embarrassée en présence de Richard Castle et celui-ci faisait de tout son possible pour ne pas la brusquer.

Dès qu'ils sortirent de la Crown Vic ils furent assaillis par une horde de journalistes qu'ils tentèrent tant bien que mal d'ignorer. Castle laissa Kate s'avancer et la suivit, aussi loin que possible sans que cela puisse paraître bizarre. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de donner un quelconque matériel à exploiter à la presse.

Un vigile grand comme une armoire à glace avait été placé devant la StokEntertainement. Kate passa brandissant son badge sans ralentir. Castle passa à son tour lâchant un discret «je suis avec la dame» et le regarda à la dérobée. Un type vraiment impressionnant, même à côté de lui qui n'était ni petit ni fluet. De quoi calmer la curiosité des journalistes qui avaient pris les bureaux de Stoke pour cible.

Ils retrouvèrent la jeune femme à l'accueil qui les reconnut aussitôt. Elle leur adressa un sourire tout à fait professionnel et se disposa à communiquer à son patron que la police était là. Castle mit la main sur celle de la jeune femme pour arrêter le geste et celle-ci leva son regard vers l'écrivain. Il s'accouda nonchalamment sur le comptoir et employa un ton bas, rauque qui éveilla une drôle de sensation chez Kate. Beckett comprit tout de suite qu'il était passé en mode charmeur. Il arborait ce demi-sourire séducteur et ses yeux se vrillèrent intensément sur ceux de sa proie. Elle l'avait déjà vu utiliser ce numéro. C'était Richard Castle dans toute son splendeur, ce rôle qu'il jouait pour les fans lors des présentations de ses livres et des signatures d'autographes. Ce Richard Castle qu'il ne jouait plus pour elle. Ils étaient bien au-delà des apparences.

-Laissez, c'est avec vous que nous voulons parler...

-Ah, euh... Elle semblait visiblement intimidée. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et ses yeux se dérobèrent de ceux de l'écrivain, fixaient sa grande main qui couvrait entièrement la sienne, bien plus petite. Voyant que cela la mettait mal à l'aise, Rick la retira.

-Votre patron passe sa journée dans son bureau. Il n'a pas un vrai contact avec les gens, avec ses employés. Rick élargit son sourire et ses yeux se plissèrent. Je me trompe?

-Monsieur Stoke est toujours très occupé.

-Je vois. Par contre, vous, vous êtes plus proche des gens qui travaillent ici. Il suffit de vous regarder pour savoir que vous êtes quelqu'un d'apprécié, quelqu'un de généreux dans vos attentions. Un léger sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage encore juvénile. Castle savait que la flatterie brisait bien souvent les défenses et que sa voix posée, basse, presque dans la confidence, parvenait à charmer la plupart des femmes.

La secrétaire regarda Kate puis Castle. La détective s'éloigna feignant un intérêt soudain pour les affiches qui ornaient les murs. Cependant, elle tendit l'oreille, l'air de rien. Castle avait une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais Kate préférait entendre les propos de la jeune femme par elle-même et se faire sa propre idée.

-Dites, continua Castle avec un ton cajoleur, vous savez si Derek Morris et David O'Fallon se connaissaient?

-Oui, ils avaient parfois travaillé ensemble.

-Ah, je croyais que les équipes étaient fixes, répliqua Castle, feignant l'ignorance.

-Non, elles ne le sont pas forcément. Vous savez, les gens tombent malades ou le courant ne passe plus... Parfois il faut trouver des solutions de dernière minute.

-Oui, bien sûr. Une grande entreprise comme celle-ci doit être difficile à gérer. Monsieur Stoke a sûrement des gens compétents comme vous qui l'aident à composer ses équipes et à traiter au plus vite les imprévus.

-Monsieur Stoke n'est pas homme à déléguer. Il aime tout contrôler et il le fait très bien. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il a érigé une telle entreprise en l'espace de quelques années, répliqua-t-elle avec de la dévotion dans la voix.

-Oui, c'est certes quelqu'un d'extrêmement efficace. Moi-même j'ai fait appel à ses services par le passé.

-Oui, je sais Monsieur Castle. Nous gardons un dossier pour chacun de nos clients.

-Oh, vraiment? Vous êtes extrêmement consciencieux.

-Nous avons aussi un service qui se charge de prospecter des clients potentiels. C'est ainsi que Monsieur Stoke a réussi à se démarquer de ses concurrents.

-Vraiment? Je parie qu'il procède aux embauches lui-même.

-Oh, pas pour tous les services. Mais il tient à le faire personnellement lorsqu'il s'agit de domaines qui demandent une maîtrise particulière.

-Oui, je comprends. Il y a quelques années, avant de connaître vos services j'avais embauché des clowns pour l'anniversaire de ma fille. C'était épouvantable. On était plus enclins à pleurer qu'à rire. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point c'était lamentable! Ils doivent vraiment recruter le premier venu.

-Pas chez nous. Monsieur Stoke met un point d'honneur à bien choisir ses clowns, après tout, il s'agit de notre activité la plus lucrative. Il fait donc bien attention à ce que chacun des candidats ait des aptitudes bien ciblées. N'est pas clown qui veut.

-C'est étonnant qu'il ait embauché un type comme Morris, vous ne croyez pas?

-Je suppose que l'erreur est humaine. Même Monsieur Stoke peut se tromper. Peut-être que dans un premier abord il avait pu lui faire une bonne impression... répondit la jeune femme sans conviction et mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, descendre ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu Stoke de son piédestal lui était difficile.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Derek Morris a été licencié?

Kate sourit, en l'espace de quelques minutes Castle avait réussi à mettre la jeune femme en confiance, à la faire parler à propos de son patron et du fonctionnement interne de la boîte et peu à peu il l'amenait vers le vif du sujet. Sacré Castle.

-Je ne sais pas. La jeune femme parut quelque peu décontenancée. Mais le fait que Castle lui témoigne un tel intérêt semblait la pousser à parler.

-Je ne l'aimais pas trop ce type, poursuivit-elle. Toujours débraillé, même habillé en clown il n'avait pas l'air vrai. Ce rôle ne lui allait pas du tout. La jeune femme avança un peu plus sur son bureau, cherchant à s'approcher le plus possible de Castle. Celui-ci se pencha encore un peu plus, conscient que quelque chose de croustillant allait être dit.

-Une bagarre avait éclaté entre lui et un autre employé... Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir du nom de l'autre querelleur. Ah, oui, Shawn Craig. Un autre drôle de type celui-là aussi. On dit qu'il est accro au jeu, qu'il a des dettes énormes.

-Vous savez quel était le motif de leur dispute?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne les ai pas entendus. Madame Vargas m'a tout raconté. Elle n'était pas bien loin. Elle faisait le local poubelle et ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus. La jeune femme regarda vers le couloir pour s'assurer de que personne n'arrivait. Ils s'engueulaient à propos de leur clownmobile, poursuivit-elle dans un murmure.

-Leur clownmobile? Répéta Castle en arquant le sourcil droit, incrédule.

-Oui, chaque équipe a une clownmobile.

-Quand étais-ce?

-Il y a quelques jours...

-Quelques jours? Deux semaines?

-Non, pas tant que ça. La jeune femme risqua un autre coup d'œil vers le couloir et se rassit aussitôt. Son visage s'était fermé de nouveau. Son regard se détourna de Castle pour se poser sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Rick n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il savait très bien qui s'avançait vers eux.

Stoke arrivait, un léger sourire sur son visage mûr mais encore très attrayant. Sa démarche était décidée et souple. Rick pensa qu'il était sûrement adepte de yoga et de nourriture saine. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre hors de prix et son pull en cachemire gris. Les chaussures étaient semblables à celles que Rick portait et il savait combien elles pouvaient coûter, tout comme son pantalon, du sur mesure. L'écrivain était assez familier de l'univers de la mode masculine comme pour savoir qu'il fallait une très bonne source de revenus pour pouvoir s'offrir ce qu'il portait.

-Monsieur Castle et Lieutenant Beckett... Je savais que vous alliez revenir tôt ou tard. Et tant mieux car toute cette affaire me fait une très mauvaise publicité.

-Oui, c'est vraiment dommage, rétorqua Castle avec une note de sarcasme dans la voix_._

_ -_Si je fais faillite des centaines de personnes perdront leur emploi, contra Stoke, le ton glacial.

-David O'Fallon et Derek Morris ont perdu bien plus que leur emploi, renchérit l'écrivain.

-Monsieur Stoke, nous sommes ici pour demander votre coopération, coupa Kate qui craignait que le dialogue tourne au combat de coqs.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de la demander Lieutenant, vous l'avez toujours eue.

-Bien, dans ce cas pouvons-nous en parler tranquillement dans votre bureau?

-Bien sûr.

Stoke se retourna et enfila le couloir. Castle risqua un coup d'œil vers Kate, cherchant un quelconque signe d'irritation pour son comportement mais il ne perçut rien. Elle était concentrée de nouveau, elle était passée en mode flic.

Toujours sans se retourner, Stoke pénétra dans son bureau. Comme la veille, rien ne traînait et l'odeur de cuir neuf des fauteuils se mêlait à celui du détergent. Une tasse en porcelaine blanche laissait échapper un faible filet de fumée qui montait jusqu'à se fondre dans la lueur des néons éclairant le dessus immaculé de son secrétaire. C'était un milieu aseptisé qui ne disait pas grand chose de son occupant, sinon qu'il était un homme secret, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la méfiance de l'écrivain. Son imagination débordante ne pouvait qu'indaguer dans les aspects cachés de cet individu, le supposer malhonnête ou coupable des pires ignominies. Bref, ce type-là ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait objectif à son égard. Stoke avait le don de l'exaspérer par sa simple présence. Il était trop soigné, d'apparence trop lisse mais étrangement il avait quelque chose de magnétique chez lui. Castle en était sûr, cet homme ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un manipulateur. Son regard était hypnotique et menaçant en même temps, un de ces regards qui te met mal à l'aise tant il semble te transpercer. Il ferait sans doute un très bon méchant dans un de ses romans. Et il s'éclaterait à lui faire sauter la cervelle dans les dernières pages pour que ces yeux bleus s'éteignent.

Stoke n'avait pas fermé la porte. Ce n'était visiblement pas une invitation à rester. D'ailleurs, il ne se donna pas la peine de s'asseoir ni de leur proposer de prendre un siège. Il se planta devant le bureau et posa son regard bleu sur Kate qui prit l'initiative.

-Savez-vous si Shawn Craig et David O'Fallon se connaissaient?

-Pas que je sache, mais peut-être que je me trompe. Après tout, je ne suis pas sensé être au courant de tout à propos de mes employés. Je ne fais que gérer leurs rapports professionnels et non pas personnels. Cela ne me concerne en rien.

-Que pensez-vous de Shawn Craig?

-C'est un aspirant à comédien sans talent suffisant pour percer comme il y en a des dizaines dans nos rangs. Il fait le travail pour lequel on le paye, tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais eu des problèmes avec lui.

-Saviez-vous qu'il avait des dettes de jeu? Demanda Castle.

-Non. Comme je viens de le dire, leur vie privée ne m'intéresse pas.

Castle se renfrogna, se sentant comme un enfant devant un professeur qui lui reprocherait de ne pas écouter. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas le ton de ce type.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire de David O'Fallon? Continua Kate.

-O'Fallon travaillait pour moi depuis deux mois. Je lui ai laissé une chance malgré que son CV ne le rattachait en rien au monde du spectacle. Et je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. C'était un bosseur qui a très vite compris les ficelles du métier.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étonnant qu'avec ses compétences dans le domaine de la sécurité il se soit tourné vers votre entreprise? La question avait taraudé Castle la veille et sa partenaire la mettait en voix. Ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre comment O'Fallon n'avait pas postulé dans une des centaines de boîtes de sécurité du pays qui aurait pu être intéressée par son expérience. Comment en était-il arrivé à choisir ce virage de trois cent soixante degrés?

_ -_Il m'a dit être écœuré de son ancien travail, qu'il voulait changer radicalement de voie. Je lui ai donné une chance, il l'a saisie.

-Toute cette affaire vous touche de plein fouet. Castle était décidé à continuer à importuner Stoke. Deux hommes qui travaillaient pour vous sont morts et un troisième a disparu.

-Les médias parlent d'un tueur en série.

-Ce que les médias disent et ce que nous en pensons sont deux choses bien différentes, argua Kate, volontairement vague. Pour l'instant, nous cherchons les liens qui pouvaient unir vos trois employés.

-Là dessus, je crains ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

-Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, déclara Castle, satisfait. Nous voulons vos registres.

Kate regarda son coéquipier du coin de l'œil. Stoke n'était pas obligé d'accepter, ils n'avaient pas de mandat.

-Que vont vous apprendre ces registres?

-Comme nous venons de dire, nous cherchons un lien entre les trois hommes, appuya Kate, se rangeant du côté de l'offensive avec Castle, légitimant ainsi sa requête.

-Comme vous voudrez... Stoke ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en extraire deux cahiers de format A5 et les tendit à Beckett. Vous trouverez ici la composition des équipes et les dates de leurs représentations, tout comme le nom et l'adresse des clients et le montant de la facture.

-Un registre papier? lâcha Castle, incrédule. Vous êtes resté coincé dans les années 90?

-Je suis de la vieille école. J'aime la graphite et la cellulose, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai du travail.

Stoke s'assit et détourna le regard des deux partenaires. Visiblement, il considérait leur visite terminée. Mais Kate n'en avait pas fini.

-Monsieur Stoke, nous savons que Morris avait eu une altercation ici même il y a moins de deux semaines, attaqua Kate.

Stoke leva la tête, surpris. Castle se demanda si c'était de l'étonnement teinté d'ignorance ou s'il avait tout simplement été pris de court. Cet individu lui inspirait tellement d'animosité qu'il ne savait pas si ses perceptions étaient perturbées. Il devait garder la tête froide pour aider au mieux Kate, mais il éprouvait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine en voyant que sa partenaire était arrivée à déstabiliser cet homme.

-Impossible, il ne travaillait plus pour moi, se reprit-il.

-Nous avons des témoins, rétorqua Kate.

-Dans ce cas, il s'est introduit ici sans que je le sache.

-On l'aurait vu se disputer avec un autre de vos employés, Shawn Craig, à propos d'une clownmobile, ajouta Castle.

-Cela m'étonnerait. Ils ne faisaient pas équipe tous les deux. Vous pourrez le vérifier dans les registres.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur Stoke. En attendant, veillez à rester en ville, car nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous poser d'autres questions, déclara Kate en quittant la pièce avec Castle à ses talons.

Stoke ne fit aucun geste pour les raccompagner et les deux partenaires marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir les menant dans le hall, leurs pas résonnant à l'unisson, talons contre le sol, parfaitement synchronisés. Ils passèrent devant la secrétaire qui adressa un léger hochement de tête à Kate et un sourire à Castle qui le lui rendit poliment. Au-delà de la porte, un deuxième vigile avait rejoint le premier et l'écrivain aurait pu jurer que le nombre de journalistes avait lui aussi doublé. Il ralentit légèrement pour laisser quelques pas de distance entre lui et Kate, offrant aux paparazzis un comportement totalement neutre. Son regard se focalisa vers le bout de la rue où la Crown Vic les attendait. Il sut que Kate en faisait de même quand elle soupira, mécontente. Une nuée de reporters s'était postée près de la voiture, attendant pour poser une myriade de questions ou tout simplement pour capter le bon cliché du "pseudo-couple".

Du même pas leste, sans un mot et sans un regard, ils traversèrent l'ensemble des importuns et s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle sous les flashs des photographes. Le vrombissement du moteur indiqua aux journalistes qu'il était temps de s'écarter. Ils n'avaient rien à attendre de la lieutenant de police et de son acolyte pour le moins particulier.

_Voilà, that's all folks!... pour l'instant. Des commentaires? Please, please, please..._


	10. Chapter 10

Mille excuses pour cet énorme délai mais cette fichue grippe a eu raison de mon énergie. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires mais aussi à vous encourager à en laisser d'autres. J'ai tout simplement besoin de savoir si cette histoire tient la route et vous plaît encore, si mon style vous convient et ne vous ennuie pas.

Disclaimer : j'aimerais bien mais non. Castle ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture.

**DIX**

Castle semblait se méfier de Stoke et Kate savait que l'instinct de l'écrivain était assez développé pour qu'elle prit son intuition en considération. A vrai dire, l'entrepreneur ne lui inspirait pas plus de confiance qu'à son partenaire et le fait de passer deux paires d'yeux sur chacun des cahiers qu'il leur avait cédés, elle ne le considérait pas comme un luxe inutile.

En milieu de journée, le precinct était le centre d'une agitation non contenue faite de sonneries stridentes, répétitives et agaçantes; de voix se concertant ou d'imprécations éructées avec le plus bon goût par des suspects en verve. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme. Malgré son aptitude à s'isoler du bruit et du mouvement qui l'entourait, la policière avait du mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Castle n'y était pour rien, bien au contraire, il semblait prendre sa tâche à cœur et était d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Il n'était pas tombé dans ses travers coutumiers, pas de blague fumeuse ni de contemplation embarrassante. Rick Castle était sage, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître et Kate Beckett trouvait cela plus que déconcertant. Un comportement qui aurait pu être normal chez un autre ne l'était pas forcément dans son cas et cela mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'elle savait le pourquoi du zèle de son coéquipier. A elle aussi les mots de Gates lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit et Kate savait que tôt ou tard ils devraient avoir la conversation qu'elle redoutait et qu'elle souhaitait en même temps. C'était un imbroglio inextricable de sensations et elle se voyait osciller entre la détermination et l'envie qui la rongeait d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie et la peur de que son inaptitude sentimentale l'éloignent à tout jamais de cet homme qui avait pris de plus en plus de place dans son existence.

-C'est vrai que c'est flippant...

-Pardon? Kate sortit des miasmes de sa pensée torturée avec la plus grande difficulté.

-Quand on vous fixe...

Kate fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Cela fait au moins une minute que vous me fixez.

-Vraiment? C'était inconscient, ajouta-t-elle. Il était inutile de gonfler l'ego de son partenaire.

Le sourcil de Castle et un coin de sa bouche se levèrent à l'unisson. Kate comprit son erreur trop tard. Il venait de marquer un point ou plutôt elle lui en avait fait cadeau.

-Vous insinuez que vous êtes tellement attirée par moi que votre inconscient fait que votre corps réagisse sans que vous vous en rendiez compte...

Kate s'approcha légèrement et opta pour un ton de confidence. Castle s'approcha également, toujours souriant malicieusement et vrillant son regard intensément dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Quand vous ne vous comportez pas comme un enfant de neuf ans le jour de Noël je dois avouer que vous êtes pas mal. Mais comme vous vous comportez neuf fois sur dix comme un parfait crétin...

Loin de se laisser démonter, Castle continua.

-Vous venez d'admettre qu'à certains moments vous avez envie de moi.

Kate ouvrit la bouche, mais la réplique ne vint pas.

-On vous dérange?

-Non, déclara la jeune femme.

-Oui, répliqua Castle.

Lieutenant et écrivain se redressèrent. Kate souffla intérieurement. Ryan et Esposito se tenaient devant eux, hilares.

-Pendant que vous flirtiez, dit Ryan sortant un petit sachet contenant un morceau de papier coupé à la hâte, nous sommes retournés chez Morris. Dans la poche d'un pantalon au fin fond de son placard miteux nous avons trouvé ce petit morceau de papier avec un numéro de portable inscrit dessus. Et devinez à qui est ce numéro de téléphone...

-A David O'Fallon, s'exclamèrent Castle et Beckett à l'unisson.

-Non. Ryan savourait son moment de gloire en voyant le regard pétillant de ses collègues s'assombrir par l'incompréhension.

-Shawn Craig? Proposa Castle.

-Non plus, continua Esposito qui appréciait tout autant que son partenaire que pour une fois le duo formé par Castle et Beckett soit en position de faiblesse. Mais c'est une de vos vieilles connaissances...

-10-

Le temps semblait s'être figé depuis la dernière fois où Rick était rentré dans cette grande pièce remplie de vitrines montrant la plus grande variété d'objets, certains précieux et d'autres plus modestes. Le même bureau luxueux, les statues ponctuant chaque recoin de la pièce et des éclats irisées venant de toutes parts lui donnèrent cette impression de familiarité et de vertige qui se mêlaient à l'excitation que son imagination pouvait lui procurer. Chaque objet avait son histoire, chaque histoire avait ses rebondissements et le protagoniste n'était pas un être fait de papier et d'encre. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait pas cherché à polir la pierre brute qu'on lui offrait. L'homme était un héros de roman sans rien à enlever ni rien à ajouter. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage fatigué de l'écrivain alors que ses doigts puissants couraient avec une douceur insoupçonnée sur le magnifique bureau de son ami. La lumière vive d'une lampe à bras articulé lançait un halo éblouissant sur des pierres vertes, des émeraudes certainement, cernées par deux pinces, indiquant qu'elles venaient tout juste d'être manipulées. Ryan était visiblement impressionné, ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux regardaient tout ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité. Castle en avait fait de même bien d'années auparavant, lorsqu'il cherchait chez Powell l'inspiration pour ses Derek Storm.

Une porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit. L'écrivain serra les poings inconsciemment. Quatre ans plus tôt, un coup de poing avait été la bienvenue que Powell lui avait réservé. Une sensation désagréable l'envahit lorsqu'il vit son vieil ami faire irruption dans son atelier. Ses poings se desserrèrent instantanément et il lutta pour que son choc fut le plus bref possible.

-Mon garçon, le temps ne t'a pas épargné non plus, dit Powell avec un sourire. Regarde-moi ça, tu t'es quelque peu enrobé.

-Trop de pizza, je suppose, répliqua Rick sous le même ton léger.

-Ou pas assez d'exercice. Pourtant je pensais qu'en suivant Beckett comme son ombre tu en ferais bien plus, continua-t-il malicieux.

-Ne t'aventure pas sur ces chemins de traverse mon vieil ami, tu pourrais traumatiser le jeune homme innocent qui m'accompagne.

Powell s'approcha, boitillant. Le bruit de sa canne créa des échos dans la pièce et un silence malaisé les engloutit. Le vieux cambrioleur avait beaucoup maigri et son visage s'était creusé. Sa peau diaphane était quelque peu fantomatique loin de la lumière vive qui cernait son bureau.

-Alors Kevin, comment va ta délicieuse épouse?

Castle se retourna vers le jeune policier avec une moue inquisitive. Il ne savait pas que l'Irlandais et Powell se connaissaient si bien.

-Elle se porte très bien, je vous en remercie. Je suis venu lui demander son avis pour l'alliance, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Rick qui ne comprenait pas.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Le vieil homme s'assit sur un fauteuil à l'apparence commode. Rick se dit alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'atelier. L'ancien cambrioleur lui avait toujours signifié qu'il préférait le tabouret au fauteuil pour travailler. Il s'était même moqué du grand siège cossu trônant derrière le bureau de Castle dans le loft, arguant que s'il n'écrivait qu'un roman par an c'était certainement parce que son grand fauteuil le poussait plus à dormir qu'à écrire.

-Que veux-tu, avec l'âge, on fait certaines concessions, dit Powell suivant le regard de Rick. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, je me trompe?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Ryan. Il sortit une photo de la poche de sa veste grise et la lui tendit. Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme?

L'ancien cambrioleur n'eut pas à regarder la photo longtemps et la redonna au jeune policier.

-C'est Derek. Derek Morris plus précisément. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

-Tu ne suis plus l'actualité? Demanda Castle à son vieil ami.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai été occupé à bien d'autres choses ces derniers temps... Mais peut-être que vous m'aideriez à vous aider si vous m'expliquiez de quoi il en retourne.

Ryan entreprit alors de lui faire un bref exposé de l'affaire.

-Derek Morris a été tué hier chez lui. Il travaillait en tant que clown pour la Stokentertainement. A ces mots, Powell leva un regard médusé vers Castle. Mais il y a plus. Un autre de ses collègues a été tué chez lui aussi. Le mode opératoire semble correspondre à celui d'un tueur en série. Ils étaient tous les deux en tenue de clown et avaient les lèvres cousues. A l'intérieur on y a trouvé leur nez rouge et un papier avec le mot «payaso» écrit dessus. Ils ont reçu une seule balle, entre les deux yeux.

-Travaillaient-ils ensemble?

-Stoke, leur boss, dit que non, intervint Ryan.

-C'est ce qu'il dit. Mais je me méfie, ajouta Castle.

-Ce n'est peut-être que coïncidence, dit Powell dont les yeux avaient retrouvé l'éclat malicieux de jadis pour un instant. Mais il y a plus, je me trompe?

-Un troisième clown de chez Stoke a pris la fuite, continua Castle.

-Rien d'étonnant à cela. Le type est peut être quelque peu paranoïaque et pense qu'il est le prochain dans la liste.

-Il sent d'avantage le coupable que la victime. Au moment où on l'a vu quitter son appartement en emportant une valise, le tapage médiatique autour de l'affaire était inexistant, clarifia Castle au regard interrogateur de Powell.

-Bon, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, déclara Ryan, plus neutre.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Powell, je ferais tout pour trouver cet individu. Il me semble qu'il pourrait vous éclairer sur l'affaire.

-Il a toute la police de New York aux trousses, intervint l'écrivain.

-Revenons-en à Derek Morris. Ryan ressortit la photo et la posa sur le bureau. Les yeux de l'ancien cambrioleur se perdirent de nouveau dans les traits plutôt communs de la première victime.

-Je le connais, ou plutôt connaissais, depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Méfiez-vous de son air inoffensif, c'était un redoutable casseur de coffre-forts, dit-il avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

-Meilleur que toi? Demanda Castle incrédule et quelque peu excité par ce nouveau rebondissement.

-Peut-être. Il était méticuleux et ne détruisait jamais le coffre. Il les ouvrait avec l'art et la manière. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je peux vous en parler librement, il n'a plus rien à craindre. Derek était un cambrioleur à l'ancienne. Il rentrait dans une maison comme une brise d'air et il en ressortait comme un fantôme. On n'a jamais pu le coincer et je ne crois pas qu'on ait jamais pu établir un quelconque lien entre lui et un cambriolage. En parlant de lien, comment avez-vous pu en établir un avec moi?

-Nous avons trouvé un papier au fond d'un de ses pantalons avec votre numéro de téléphone dessus.

-Ton numéro privé, ajouta Castle.

-Sacré Derek. Il était extrêmement méticuleux dans son travail mais moins en ce qui le concernait. Il est vrai qu'il lui arrivait de me contacter pour me demander conseil sur certains coffre-forts. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plus de cinq ans lorsqu'il y a moins de six mois il recommence à me passer des coups de fil. Je pensais qu'il avait quitté le boulot depuis longtemps mais apparemment il avait repris. Derek n'a pas voulu me dire le nom de ses clients et j'ai respecté son désir de garder ses exploits pour lui.

Ryan sortit deux autres photos. Une de David O'Fallon puis une autre de Shawn Craig.

-Est-ce que ces deux visages vous parlent?

-Non, navré. Ils ne me disent rien.

Ryan rangea les deux photos avec celle de Morris.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'interpelle... dit Powell alors que Ryan se levait déjà pour partir. Lors de sa grande époque, Derek avait l'habitude de m'apporter des bijoux ou des objets pour expertise. Depuis qu'il avait repris ses cambriolages il ne l'a pas fait une seule fois.

-Il avait peut-être changé d'expert? Proposa Castle sans trop y croire.

-Tu sais comment ça marche parmi nous, les cambrioleurs à l'ancienne. C'est une question d'honneur et de fidélité. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Du moins sans se justifier.

-Peut-être qu'il ne cherchait plus à dérober des bijoux ou des objets.

-Tout à fait Rick. Il y a d'autres choses précieuses dans la vie d'un homme que l'on peut garder dans un coffre-fort.

Le silence s'installa, chacun tentant de digérer ce que cette conversation venait de leur apporter. Ryan se leva et serra la main de l'ancien cambrioleur.

-Merci de votre aide.

-Je vous en prie Kevin. Passez le bonjour à votre délicieuse épouse de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Ryan se dirigea vers la porte puis se tourna vers Castle qui était resté assis. Castle, je vous attends dehors.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Castle n'en pouvant plus, posa la question que lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait constaté l'état de santé de son vieil ami.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda-t-il plus sur le ton du regret que sur celui du reproche. Je t'appelle régulièrement, tu aurais pu me le dire. J'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose.

-Rick, le simple fait que tu gardes le contact et que tu ne m'oublies pas c'est bien assez. Ma vie a été pleine de bons moments, apparemment je devais aussi avoir mon lot de mauvais.

-10-

Kevin Ryan regardait son coéquipier de circonstance du coin de l'œil. Castle n'avait pas très bonne mine ces derniers temps et la visite à Powell semblait l'avoir accablé encore un peu plus. Il était étonné de voir que l'écrivain n'était pas au courant de la maladie du vieil homme. Il avait toujours cru que depuis quatre ans, depuis que Castle avait fait une soudaine réapparition dans la vie de l'ancien cambrioleur, ils étaient restés en contact. De toute évidence, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon moment. Castle sembla lire dans ses pensées car il abandonna la contemplation distraite des rues et se tourna vers l'irlandais.

-Je l'appelle, plusieurs fois par mois. J'avais l'habitude de qu'il vienne même me rendre visite de temps en temps pour discuter, pour boire un verre. Mais ces derniers temps, il disait être trop occupé, qu'il avait l'âge de la retraite mais que la retraite ne voulait pas de lui.

-Je ne le connais pas autant que vous mais je sais que c'est un homme orgueilleux. Powelle est sûrement peu enclin à montrer ses faiblesses.

-C'est mon ami et j'aurais aimé être là pour le soutenir.

-Je pense que vos coups de fil l'ont fait.

-J'aurais pu l'aider davantage.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais peut-être cherchait-il un peu de normalité dans sa vie. En ignorant qu'il était malade et en agissant envers lui comme toujours, vous lui donniez l'impression de que rien n'avait changé.

-Peut-être...

Castle se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre, se perdit une fois de plus dans la contemplation des rues et des passants ignorants du malaise qui grandissait en lui. De voir Powell ainsi, affaibli, vulnérable, si soudainement devenu l'ombre de lui-même l'avait rempli d'amertume. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la maladie du vieil homme -pour l'amour du ciel, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel!- l'avait renvoyé vers sa propre existence. Une vie peut basculer. En quelques mois, en quelques jours, voire en quelques secondes. Powell lui avait dit que les médecins n'étaient pas très confiants et que s'il continuait à se battre c'était parce qu'il n'était pas homme à baisser les bras. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, juste ce dernier défi qu'elle lui procurait. Il n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfants à qui manquer. Il avait perdu des années à ne penser qu'à lui, à trop hésiter quand il pensait aux autres, à ne jamais agir quand l'enjeu était important. Il ne voulait pas de complications. Il avait été lâche dans son envie de vivre. Il avait toujours vécu sans penser au lendemain, sans se soucier d'autre chose que de son quotidien parce qu'il avait été trop timoré pour envisager de partager son avenir. A présent que l'horizon s'écourtait inexorablement il comprenait son erreur. Mais qu'en était-il de Rick Castle? Il avait dépassé la quarantaine, sa fille n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de lui, sa mère ne serait pas toujours à ses côtés. Et Kate... Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de l'attendre encore longtemps. Plus tôt dans la journée il exultait à l'idée de pouvoir enfin saisir leur chance. Mais la réaction de la jeune femme l'avait refroidi. Elle était terrorisée. Rick le savait, même si elle avait fait un effort pour le cacher. S'ils attendaient encore, leur relation pouvait s'étioler, s'essouffler avant même d'avoir pris son envol.

-Je crois qu'on nous suit, fit remarquer Ryan en extirpant Castle de ses pensées.

L'écrivain l'imita et regarda vers le rétroviseur.

-La voiture grise, la Toyota. Il me semble l'avoir vue lorsque je vous attendais.

-Le conducteur a une casquette vissée sur la tête... Il n'y a pas de logo, rien qui puisse laisser penser que ce soit un journaliste. C'est peut-être un indépendant.

-Je croyais qu'en changeant de voiture et d'équipier les médias nous laisseraient tranquilles.

-Qu'ils flairent la bonne affaire, le scoop, et ils ne vous lâchent plus. Ils sont comme des sangsues collées à vos mollets, dit-il en faisant semblant d'enserrer une proie invisible.

-Essayez de prendre le numéro de la plaque.

-Oui, bonne idée, dit Castle qui sortait déjà son Moleskine. Heu... laissez l'approcher un peu.

Ryan ricana.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend hilare ?

-La presbytie vous guette Castle ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Voyons, je n'ai pas encore l'âge de me préoccuper de ce genre de choses ! Je veux juste être sûr de ce que j'écris. Avec le mouvement,un R est vite confondu avec un B ou un 0 avec un 8, et là, tout est faussé. Puis si c'est un paparazzi, avec mon expérience en tant que VIP, je pourrais peut-être le reconnaître.

-Ça vous irait des lunettes, continua Ryan qui n'avalait pas les excuses de Castle. Vous auriez un air distingué.

-Je croyais l'avoir déjà.

-Non, vous êtes du genre "métrosexuel". Enfin, en ce moment vous avez plus l'air baroudeur. Il y a du laisser aller, continua Kevin en regardant de nouveau le rétroviseur.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui. Vous êtes toujours rasé de près, sans un cheveux qui dépasse. Vous coordonnez toujours la couleur de vos vêtements... métrosexuel.

-Cela ne marche pas.

-Hein ?

-Il fait tout pour rester à distance.

-Ah.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

Ryan ralentit un peu plus, l'air de rien, profitant d'un léger bouchon formé par le feu rouge. La voiture restait bien à l'écart tout en veillant à ne pas les perdre de vue. L'écrivain fronçait les sourcils, se focalisant sur la silhouette qui transparaissait à travers le pare-brise de la Toyota mais il y avait trop de reflets et l'habitacle était trop sombre. L'individu cherchait vraiment à ne pas montrer son visage, sa casquette était enfoncée sur son crâne. Il devait même avoir des difficultés pour avoir une bonne vision tant elle tombait sur ses yeux.

-Je vais descendre, maintenant qu'il est bloqué par la circulation et l'interpeller.

Ryan ouvrit la portière mais l'individu qui les surveillait se rendit compte de ce que le policier tentait de faire et fonça sur la voiture de devant puis sur celle de derrière, cherchant à se faire une place pour effectuer un demi-tour et partir dans la direction contraire, bien plus fluide. Ryan remonta alors dans la voiture et posa le gyrophare sur le toit. La lumière vive inonda soudainement l'atmosphère menaçante de pluie et le son strident finit par éveiller les conducteurs amorphes. Aussitôt, la marée de voitures s'écarta tant bien que mal laissant le passage à Ryan qui tentait à son tour de faire un demi-tour hasardeux. Castle s'accrochait à sa portière, le regard pétillant et un sourire enfantin plaqué sur son visage hilare. Il n'avait pas souvent eu la chance d'entamer des courses poursuites avec Kate et il appréciait la dose d'adrénaline que celle-ci pouvait lui apporter. Sa mémoire d'écrivain se mit en branle, enregistrant chaque détail : les éclairs de lumière vive et virevoltante sur les voitures qui les entouraient, le crissement des pneus sur le bitume, la concentration extrême de Ryan et l'expression étonnée des badauds qui pour un instant s'arrêtaient de marcher, de parler ou de téléphoner pour suivre le bal des deux voitures qui zigzaguaient, qui dansaient entre les autres véhicules. Mais surtout, il notait cette excitation naissante, cette légère nausée au creux de l'estomac. Il était en pleine course-poursuite dans les rues bondées de New York !

Soudain, l'autre voiture se retrouva bloquée par la circulation dans un moment de pure saturation et le passage n'était plus possible. Elle eut du mal à ralentir, parvint même à écraser le derrière d'un autre véhicule et son pare-chocs se détacha, percuta l'asphalte, complètement désarticulé. Ryan eut de meilleurs réflexes et s'arrêta avec dextérité, épargnant son propre véhicule et ceux qui le cernaient. Les roues tournaient encore que Ryan et Castle, oubliant toute prudence, ouvrirent leurs portières. L'individu qui les suivait avait pris la fuite à pied et avait réussi à atteindre une des rues perpendiculaires à la grande avenue.

-Là-bas ! S'exclama Castle qui avait capté l'homme à la casquette du coin de l'œil.

Ryan passa devant lui et l'écrivain se maudit par sa forme physique. Il devait vraiment s'y mettre un jour s'il voulait être utile à l'équipe dans ce genre de situations. Il grimaça en voyant Ryan le distancier. Le policier tourna à gauche et Castle tenta de continuer à courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue, haletant et se sentant désagréablement impuissant. Mais tout à coup ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Une jeune fille, il lui donnait dans les treize ans, passait près de lui sur un vélo. Une idée germa dans son esprit et recommença à courir dans les sens contraire sous le regard insistant et abasourdi des passants.

-Eh, jeune fille, jeune fille !

Celle-ci se retourna lorsqu'elle comprit que le drôle de type qui venait de passer en courant près d'elle comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses tentait de capter son attention. Elle ne s'arrêta pas mais ralentit. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de se méfier.

-Je t'achète ton vélo.

-J'aime mon vélo, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant, finalement gagnée par la curiosité.

-Je te donnerai... Castle sortit son porte-feuille et en extirpa l'argent qu'il portait. C'était son jour de chance, d'habitude il n'avait pas tant de liquide sur lui, il préférait les cartes de crédit. Cinquante et cinquante cent, puis deux cent... cinquante, soixante, quatre-vingt cinq dollars pour ton vélo.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à sa monture puis à la liasse de billets et aux quelques pièces que l'étranger tenait dans ses mains. Elle aimait son vélo, mais avec ce qu'il proposait elle pourrait s'acheter un vélo, une trottinette, des rollers... Elle pourrait faire tant de choses avec deux cent quatre-vingt cinq dollars !La jeune fille considéra les pour et les contre pendant quelques secondes encore et l'homme mal interpréta son indécision.

-Je te donne ma carte, tu diras à papa et à maman de m'appeler ou de venir me voir. Je t'offrirai ce que tu voudras, un sabre-laser, une console... un poney !

-D'accord ! Elle s'avança pour prendre l'argent et la carte que ce drôle de monsieur lui tendait puis lui céda le guidon sans même un dernier regard pour son vélo de jeune fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire merci – elle était une jeune fille polie- que Richard Castle s'éloignait déjà sur le vélo noir à fleurs roses. Il pédalait en danseuse, impossible de s'asseoir s'il ne voulait pas finir parterre, ses jambes étant bien trop longues pour le petit vélo. Bien que son style n'eut pas été très académique, il rattrapa son retard rapidement. De plus, debout sur le vélo il avait une vue plus large de la rue. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver Ryan. Le policier se tenait au milieu de la rue, tournant sur lui même. De toute évidence, il avait perdu leur fuyard parmi la foule qui faisait la queue devant un cinéma. Par chance, Castle le localisa près d'une poubelle où il se débarrassait discrètement de sa casquette. Au moins le type avait le sens civique ! Rick pédala de plus belle, passa près de Ryan qui resta interdit et commença à crier et à faire fonctionner la sonnette du vélo.

-Police, laissez passer ! Laissez passer !

Castle s'approchait dangereusement du groupe hétéroclite attendant devant le cinéma qui malgré ses cris et ses coups de sonnette, ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'écarter. Ils avaient plutôt l'air interloqués par la vision d'un énergumène sur un vélo bien trop petit pour lui. Nullement impressionné, Castle continua à pédaler et les gens finirent par comprendre qu'il valait mieux s'écarter. Rick fendit la foule, veste de costume voletant, derrière dansant, cheveux au vent et les magnifiques franges accrochées au bout du guidon suivant le mouvement. Le type avait abandonné le signe distinctif qui permettait à Castle de le reconnaître immédiatement. Une fois la casquette oubliée au fond de la poubelle, il aurait pu ralentir, se mêler aux passants, Castle n'aurait peut-être pas pu le localiser. Ryan encore moins car il avait une bonne centaine de mètres de retard. Mais l'homme était vraisemblablement nerveux, ce n'était pas un professionnel non plus, et dès qu'il se rendit compte de que Castle s'approchait de là où il se trouvait il commença à courir de nouveau. Castle pédala de plus belle et s'approchait de plus en plus du type lorsque le doute l'assaillit. Que devait-il faire ? Ralentir et descendre du vélo ou tenter une sortie digne d'Indiana Jones et se jeter sur lui ? Oh, oui, que diable, ça c'était top, il avait toujours voulu le faire ! Il pédala aussi vite qu'il le put, leva la roue pour mieux encaisser un des rebords du trottoir et vint se positionner en parallèle de son fuyard.

-Un, deux, tr... le vélo fit une embardée à cause d'une canette, il dérapa avec un coup de frein et l'adrénaline fit son travail. Castle s'appuya sur les pédales, sauta et ne percuta pas sa cible comme il l'aurait voulu. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à la taille du type qui bascula en avant, perdit l'équilibre, tomba. Au sol, Castle l'agrippa encore plus fort parce que le type voulait filer. En voyant que l'écrivain ne lâchait pas prise, il balança son poing en arrière et impacta la tempe. Rick ravala le vertige et la douleur fulgurante et tenta d'atteindre le visage de son adversaire à son tour. Il percuta la mâchoire de celui-ci et se retrouva avec un morceau de barbe postiche dans la main. Castle regarda les poils bruns collés à sa main. Ce moment de flottement lui fut fatal. Il avait lâché prise et son adversaire en profita pour lui asséner un coup violent sur le nez et la bouche. Il ne perdit pas connaissance mais les oreilles se bouchèrent, commencèrent à bourdonner, sa vue se troubla et il fut incapable de se lever pour rattraper l'individu qui s'enfuyait encore.

-10-

Lanie Parrish n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de s'occuper de patients vivants. Tous ses clients étaient habituellement morts et cela avait du bon car ils étaient moins geignards.

-Allons, Castle, ce n'est que du désinfectant.

-Mais ça pique !

-Oui, peut-être, mais si ça s'infecte, ça fera bien plus que piquer.

-Vous n'allez pas me recoudre ?

-Je vous dirai ça quand je pourrai nettoyer vos plaies.

-Dites-moi que mon nez n'est pas cassé.

-Votre nez n'est pas cassé.

-Il est toujours droit ?

-Parfaitement droit.

-Ma lèvre, je la sens enflée.

-Elle l'est.

-Qu'en est-il de mon arcade ? Castle leva la main pour tenter de la toucher et évaluer lui-même l'étendue des dégâts.

Lanie battit la main de l'écrivain comme l'on tape sur celle d'un enfant trop curieux.

-Castle, tenez-vous tranquille ou je vous assomme !

-Tortionnaire !

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point, monsieur le beau gosse.

Ryan regardait l'échange entre ses deux amis avec un demi-sourire. Beckett allait le tuer. Pas seulement parce que l'individu avait réussi à leur échapper mais aussi parce que Castle en avait fait les frais. Et Dieu sait à quel point Beckett pouvait être protectrice vis à vis de son écrivain préféré.

-Ryan !

Aïe... Kevin sentit tout son corps se raidir.

-Ryan, que s'est-il passé ? Beckett entra dans la morgue comme une tornade suivie de près par Esposito.

Elle se planta devant son subordonné, les bras croisés, attendant des explications, tandis que Javier allait constater de plus près les dégâts subis par Castle.

-Je me suis aperçu qu'on était suivis. J'avais déjà vu la voiture lorsque j'attendais Castle devant le domicile de Powell. On a essayé de l'intercepter mais le conducteur a pris la fuite à pied. J'ai couru, je l'ai perdu au milieu de la foule mais à ce moment-là Castle est passé à côté de moi...

-Castle vous a dépassé ? S'enquit Beckett incrédule.

-Eh !

-Castle, tenez-vous tranquille ! Si j'abîme votre joli petit minois, Beckett va me tuer.

-Continuez Ryan, enchaîna Beckett passant outre le commentaire malintentionné de la légiste.

-Il est donc passé à côté de moi à vélo. J'avais perdu le type parce qu'il y avait toute une foule devant le cinéma...

-Il s'était débarrassé de sa casquette, ajouta Rick. Aïe !

-Castle, je sais que de raconter des histoires est votre boulot, mais laissez Ryan faire son compte rendu. De plus, vous exagérez toujours.

-Je suis un romancier, j'invente ou j'enjolive la réalité pour la rendre plus passionnante.

-C'est bien pour cela que j'ai demandé à Ryan de raconter les faits.

-Faites donc, mais ne vous plaignez pas si son récit est insipide et manque de nuances.

-Castle, vous m'offensez, répliqua Ryan faussement outré. Si ce sont des détails que vous voulez, je peux commencer par votre magnifique monture... Sire Castle chevauchait un magnifique vélo de fillette noir à fleurs roses avec des franges aux poignets du guidon.

-Fleurs roses ou pas j'allais plus vite que vous.

-Touché mon pote. Esposito semblait s'amuser vraiment avec l'échange.

-Si vous avez emprunté le vélo c'est parce que vous haletiez comme un phoque après dix secondes de poursuite.

-Hum, ça c'était bas, commenta le latino.

-Ha, ha, très drôle. Peut-être que je ne suis pas un flic super-entraîné mais je me sers de ma tête, moi !

-Ah, oui, ça on peut le dire que vous vous servez de votre tête. On n'a qu'à voir votre état, argua la légiste, toujours pertinente. Elle appuya un peu trop sur une égratignure qui zébrait le front de l'écrivain mais celui-ci s'interdit toute lamentation. Il n'allait pas leur faire ce plaisir. Castle se contenta donc de bouder en croisant les bras.

-Ok, donc si je comprends bien, Castle était parti à la chasse mais le fuyard lui a échappé.

-En partie... Ryan sortit un sachet où quelques poils s'étaient agglutinés au fond. Quelques poils de postiche et -il se retourna pour prendre un autre sachet posé sur une desserte- la casquette que Castle lui a vu jeter dans la poubelle.

-Le type ne voulait pas montrer son vrai visage. Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être que nous le saurons si on peut tirer de l'ADN de la casquette ou du postiche, intervint Esposito.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné la visite chez Powell ? Demanda Kate qui était déjà passée à autre chose. Inutile de faire des suppositions maintenant, le type ne leur voulait apparemment pas de mal mais il ne voulait pas être pris non plus. Il fallait attendre qu'il se manifeste de nouveau ou que la recherche d'ADN les éclaire.

-Nous avons appris une chose très intéressante à propos de Derek Morris, annonça Ryan, heureux de pouvoir au moins amener du positif de leur virée. Notre cher clown alcoolique était un redoutable casseur de coffres-forts.

Beckett, Espo et Lanie affichèrent les mêmes mines ahuries. Cela donna du baume au cœur à Castle qui prit la relève.

-Et pas n'importe quel casseur de coffres-forts. C'était une pointure selon Powell, même peut-être meilleur que lui.

-Derek Morris était casseur de coffres... Kate se tourna résolument vers Castle.

-David O'Fallon un ancien de la sécurité, dit l'écrivain, se levant du tabouret où Lanie l'avait installé.

-Quel rôle joue Shawn Craig dans l'affaire ?

-C'est un acteur. Un type qui sait jouer différents rôles est...

-Utile, le coupa Kate.

-Très utile, insista Castle qui s'approchait de plus en plus sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Les équipes ont quatre membres.

-Il faut trouver le quatrième.

-Stoke doit savoir.

-Allons le cueillir, lâcha Castle qui jubilait devant l'idée d'amener Stoke au douzième.


End file.
